La chica de las manos de metal
by Salomon984
Summary: -¿Porque ella? ¿Por qué de todas las chicas ella tenía que ser la que se robaría mi corazón?
1. Un encuentro inesperado

_**-En alguna isla con un castillo se encontraban Uka-Uka regañando a Cortex por su derrota por parte de Crash Bandicoot...**_

Uka-Uka : ¡Inutil,Patetico e Idiota que eres Cortex! _ **-Decía furiosamente la máscara vudú hacia el científico.**_

Cortex :Pero Uka-Uka siempre esta ese tonto del Bandicoot arruinando mis planes de conquistar al mundo y yo... _ **-Siendo interrumpido por Uka-Uka**_

Uka-Uka : ¡Tu nada!...!Siempre nos derrotan aun así consigamos las gemas , cristales o llaves¡

Nina :Tal vez deberíamos dejar de ser villanos, siempre nos derrotan y ya no tiene nada de sentido seguir con esta patética batalla.

Uka-Uka : ¡Cortex!...¡Sera mejor que saques a tu sobrina de esta habitación por lo que dijo!

Nina : Nececito ir a un lugar para relajarme ***Se tele transporta a Beach*** Aire fresco... ***Comienza a caminar por la playa*** Tal vez...pero solo tal vez...ser buena no sería mala idea...

 ***Y por cosas de la vida Nina gira la cabeza hacia la derecha para encontrarse al mismísimo Crash Bandicoot montado en un árbol intentado agarrar una fruta wumpa***

Nina : AH! ***pego un grito pero se tapó la boca rápidamente*** _ **(Apenas me vea seguramente me dará una patada y me lanzara hacia un árbol)**_

Crash : ***Gira extrañado pero no se da cuenta que la rama donde estaba se rompió, cae del árbol y se estampa la cabeza contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente***

Nina : ***Se acerca cuidadosamente hacia el Bandicoot y lo toca con una ramita*** _ **(Tengo la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño de mi tío, pero por otro lado tengo la oportunidad de hacer un cambio drástico a mi vida y ser buena.)**_ ***Nina lo pensó por un instante. Pero decidió irse por lo segundo*** Bueno... ¿Ahora como hago?

 ***Pasaron varias Horas hasta que Nina pudo arrastrar a Crash hacia una cueva y prender una fogata***

Nina : **(En que me he metido. ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviva la noche...sobretodo en esta isla llena de mutantes y bestias?)*Pero después Nina recordó que afuera de la cueva habían unos árboles llenos de wumpas*** Mm... ***Mira el árbol*** Creo que puedo hacer que caigan sus frutos ***Golpea el árbol con su mano derecha metalica,haciendo que del árbol caigan muchas frutas*** Recogeré lo que más pueda de esas frutas.

 ***Dentro de la cueva***

Crash : ***Se despierta y se pone su mano en la cabeza*** Oww... ¡Un momento! ***Revisa todo el lugar*** Esto no es el lugar en donde me encontraba ***Se fija que afuera de la cueva hay una sombra que se aproxima*** _ **(Sera mejor hacerse el muerto)**_ ***Disimula que sigue dormido***

Nina : ***Suelta alrededor de 20 frutas wumpa que saco del árbol*** Uff... ¿Que se supone que haga cuando él se despierte? ***Pone su mano sobre Crash suavemente*** Hace mucho frio tal vez debería darle mi chaqueta... ***Le da la chaqueta que tenía puesta en su camino hacia Beach y se lo pone como manta*** ¿Que estoy haciendo con mi vida? ***Dijo en un tono confuso y a la vez triste***

Crash : _ **( ¿¡Nina!? De todos mis enemigos, ella tenía que ser la que me cuidaría en esta cueva...aunque se ve un poco atractiva con esa camisa y pantalón que lleva puesto... ¿! Pero qué demonios estoy pensando ¡?, ¿ella es mi enemiga...verdad?)**_ ***Siente que algo lo abraza, luego ve que es Nina y se sonroja un poco***

Nina : Espero que no me mate cuando se despierte... ***Dijo antes de dormirse profundamente***

Crash : ***Con un poco de sonrojamiento en su cara*** _ **(¿Que hará Cortex cuando se dé cuenta que su sobrina haya cuidado a su mayor enemigo?)**_ ***Y por alguna razón desde ese momento...Crash comenzó a sentirse preocupado por Nina*** _ **(Tal vez. Ella no es tan mala del todo.)**_ ***Se duerme abrazando a Nina***

 _ ***A la mañana siguiente***_

Crash : ***Se despierta y ve que Nina sigue abrazándolo*** _ **(¿Que se supone que haga?Mmm...)**_ ***Crash pensó por unos 30 segundos y lo que se le ocurrió fue moverse un poco para hacer que Nina se despertara***

Nina : ***Se despierta para luego darse cuenta de que esta abrazando a Crash y se aparta con un leve sonrojo en su cara*** Tengo hambre... ***Agarra una de las frutas y comienza a comerla...pero se detiene cuando escucha que Crash está despertando***

Crash : ***Agarra una de las frutas wumpas y comienza a comerla, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado*** Buenos días Nina.

Nina : ***Escupe todo lo que tenía en la boca*** ¿¡Puedes hablar!? ***Grito del asombro que le dio ver a Crash hablar***

Crash : ***Se tapa los oídos*** Si, desde hace unos días. ***Dijo terminándose de comer la fruta.***

Nina : ¿Cómo?

Crash : Al parecer, mi hermana creo este collar que hace que traduzca mis balbuceos ***Señalando el collar que tiene puesto, el cual tiene un mini cristal de poder incrustado al frente*** ¿Y me podrías explicar que hago aquí?

Nina : Te caíste de un árbol...por mi culpa, pues yo grite al verte y perdiste el equilibrio ***Dijo con un poco de vergüenza***

Crash :¿Y me cuidaste toda la noche? ***Fingiendo que no ha recordado nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior***

Nina : P-Pues yo... ***Suspira*** Si, cuide al mayor enemigo de mi tío una noche en esta cueva

Crash : ***Abraza a Nina y le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento*** G-Gracias **.*Mirando hacia otro lado para que no se notara su sonrojo***

Nina : D-De nada... ***Mirando directamente al suelo con su cara un poco roja*** Creo que d-debería irme... ***Estaba a punto de utilizar su tele transportador pero fue interrumpida por Crash el cual le sujeto suavemente el brazo***

Crash : Nina...por alguna razón no me entregaste, ¿Por qué? ***Dijo mientras ponía su mano en su hombro y lo decía con un tono suave***

Nina : Porque yo no quiero ser malvada Crash...no sé por qué pero...estoy cansada de ser derrotada siempre y poder lastimarme gravemente en una de esas aventuras de villana.

Crash : Pues en ese caso... ven a mi casa, podrás vivir allí.

Nina: ¿Pero qué pasa con Coco,Crunch y Aku-Aku ?

Crash : Al parecer se fueron hacia una convención de tecnología y yo no quise ir, no me intereso mucho que digamos _ **(Recordando que Coco dijo que la anfitriona de la convención seria Tawna la ex de Crash.)**_

Nina : Crash yo no sé qué decir...tendría que llevarme ropa y... ***Fue interrumpida de nuevo por Crash***

Crash : Pues entonces yo te comprare la ropa que necesites.

Nina : ***Puso cara de asombro por tal acto humilde por parte de Crash*** ¿Con que dinero?

Crash : Tengo algo de dinero que me gane ayudando a un amigo que conozco en un taller, tenía pensado ahorrar para un mejor auto...pero, creo que es preferible utilizarlo en algo mejor.

Nina : ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ***Dijo mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de los Bandicoots***

Crash : ¡Espérame! ***Dijo mientras alcanzaba a Nina***


	2. Accion Heroica

_**-En la selva de island se encontraban los 2 nuevos amigos caminando en ruta hacia la casa del mismísimo Crash Bandicoot**_

Nina : ***Muy agotada*** Crash... ¿Cuánto falta? ***Dijo mientras se detenía para tomar aire***

Crash : ***Como si no sintiera que ya ha recorrido más de 8 km*** ¿Estas bien? ***le pregunto el Bandicoot a la chica***

Nina : No, mis pies me están matando por caminar tanto ***Dijo en un tono de molestia mientras se sentaba para descansar un poco las piernas y los pies ya que el dolor de tanto caminar se estaba volviendo insoportable***

Crash : _ **(Mmm...estoy seguro que solo faltan 1 Km o 2Km, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...)**_ ***Crash sin pensarlo 2 veces levanto a Nina y la cargo en sus brazos para luego seguir caminando***

Nina : ***Un poco sonrojada y tímida*** ¿C-Crash que h-haces? ***Dijo la Chica de los cabellos morados mientras se aferraba con los brazos al cuello de Crash***

Crash : Dijiste que te dolían los pies así que...pensé que era mejor cargarte ***Dijo mientras tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y caminaba con Nina en sus brazos*** Eres como los pétalos de una rosa

Nina : ¿Por qué dices que soy como los pétalos de una rosa? ***Dijo curiosa y aun sonrojada***

Crash : Porque eres Hermosa, liviana y delicada al igual que los pétalos de una rosa ***Dijo intentando cubrir su timidez y sonrojo al decirlo***

Nina : ***Nina recordó que nadie le ha llamado hermosa o le haya hecho un cumplido...pero al escuchar esas dulces palabras por parte de Crash no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz*** Gracias... ***Dijo volviéndose casi roja como un tomate por el cumplido***

 _ ***Y todo iba bien de no ser porque un mutante salvaje aparece**_

Mutante : GRAAAWRR ***Grito mientras mostraba sus garras***

Crash : Tenía que ser un mutante del tipo Púas... ***Dijo mientras soltó a Nina y corrió hacia el mutante***

Nina : ¡Crash yo!.. ***Pero fue interrumpida por Crash***

Crash : Nina, sé que puedes ayudar pero...ese tipo de mutante es muy peligroso.

 _ ***Crash corre para intentar montarse sobre el mutante y así poder golpearle en la cabeza, pero falla y el mutante lo lanza contra un árbol***_

Crash : ¡Urgh! ***Poniendo su mano derecha en su costilla derecha las cuales sintió que algunas estaban rotas por el impacto*** _ **(Debe haber una manera de vencerle aun así no tenga a Aku-Aku.)**_ ***Mira hacia una piedra de un tamaño normal, la cual no es muy pesada y puede patearla sin dificultad alguna hacia un árbol el cual está muy roto y así hacer que el árbol le caiga en la cabeza al mutante*** Si no hay de otra...

 _ ***Crash corre y esquiva algunos ataques del mutante, logra llegar hacia donde se encuentra la piedra pero cuando la va a intentar patear el mutante lanza su ataque especial causando que hace que aparezcan púas de un tamaño grande en el suelo y Crash las intenta esquivar con una voltereta pero se clava a una con su hombro...pero para su suerte el ataque especial se acaba después de dos segundos***_

Crash : ¡Argh! ***Pone su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho para luego quitarla y así darse cuenta que tiene una hemorragia y que está perdiendo sangre a una velocidad un poco rápida*** Todo o nada ***Dijo mientras esquivo todos los ataques del mutante, alcanza el lugar de la piedra y para su gran suerte el mutante esta justo donde el necesita que este***

Mutante : ¡GRAAAAAWR! ***Grito el mutante para intentar causarle miedo a Crash***

Crash : ¡Ya cállate! ***Dijo mientras pateo con fuerza a la piedra , la cual pega en el árbol débil, haciendo así que el árbol caiga sobre el mutante y haga un efecto domino con los demás arboles***

 _ ***Todo iba perfecto...el mutante había sido derrotado pero...Nina se percató de algo...la mayoría de los arboles caerían sobre Crash***_

Nina : ¡NO! ***Grito con miedo de que Crash pueda morir aplastado por los arboles*** ¡Crash! ***Lanza su mano de metal, jalando a Crash cerca de ella, ocasionando así...que los dos rueden rápidamente para escapar de ese derrumbe***

Crash : ***Con su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Nina y su mano izquierda tocando la cara de Nina*** Nina y-yo... ***Se iba acercando más hacia Nina y ella también hacia él, los dos estaban muy sonrojados***

 _ ***Peeero por cosas del destino...***_

Nina : ***Se percata que al caer un árbol se ilumina la casa de los Bandicoot*** C-Crash...La c-casa... ***Dijo mientras volteo la cara y señalo a la casa*** V-Vamos... ***Dijo con una timidez muy alta, ya que bueno...estaban a punto de besarse ¿no?**

Crash : _ **(Demonios...estuve tan cerca...)**_ ***Pensó el Bandicoot mientras caminaba hacia su casa con Nina*** ¡ARGHH! ***Grito de dolor, pues al haberse acabado la acción...Crash ya no tenía adrenalina es decir...comenzó a sentir las heridas de aquella batalla y cae en el suelo***

Nina : ¡Crash! ***Grito Nina con tristeza al ver al Bandicoot caer de ese modo*** Vamos, tu puedes ***Dijo con un tono de darle ánimos a Crash mientras ponía el brazo derecho de este sobre su hombro izquierdo de tal manera que le pueda dar soporte para que camine***

Crash : Nina...yo... ***Crash intenta hablar pero como no tiene fuerzas no puede terminar la oracion,aparte de que esta que se desmaya por el gran dolor causado por las heridas***

 _ ***Nina ayuda a Crash a que camine hacia la casa y lo pone sobre un sofa y comienza a pensar..***_

Nina : _ **(Vamos piensa...recuerda ese libro de hojas medicinales...estas en una selva... ¡debe haber una aquí!)**_ ***Nina comenzó a revisar desesperadamente por todos lados , y justo cuando se iba a rendir encontró una hoja medicinal plantada en una maceta y sin pensarlo dos veces rompió la maceta y comenzó a echar un poco de un líquido especial que tenía guardado en sus bolsillos sobre las hojas*** Crash...esto va a doler un poco... ***Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos pues le daba mucha tristeza ver a Crash en ese estado de sufrimiento*** Aquí vamos... ***Coloca la hoja sobre los lugares afectados, es decir moretones,cortes,huesos rotos etc...Las hojas combinadas con el líquido, el cual es una creación de Nina para reparar la mayoría de los tipos de heridas..., hacen que la hemorragia se detenga, los huesos se regeneren un poco se cierran las heridas a una velocidad aumentada, no hablamos de una regeneración...sino de un procedimiento que terminaría su función al cabo de 2 días, pero ya que hay huesos rotos se tardaría el procedimiento alrededor d días como máximo***

Crash : ¡AAAAH! ***Grito muy fuerte pues las hojas al colocarse sobre las heridas crean un ardor insoportable***

Nina : ¡Listo! ***Dijo en un tono aliviado***

Crash : Nina...yo... ***Es interrumpido por Nina***

Nina : Shhh...Debes descansar... ***Dijo mientras le colocaba una manta...y no sabe porque pero apenas le puso la manta a Crash, le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio la cabeza mientras veía como el Bandicoot cerraba los ojos para descansar*** _ **(¿Porque me siento así cuando estoy con él? Sera porque...no...No lo creo...aunque...creo que.)**_

Crash : _ **(Creo que...)**_ ***Pensó justo antes de casi dormirse profundamente***

 _ **Me estoy enamorando...**_


	3. Visita inesperada

_**-*Ya han pasado alrededor de 12 horas desde ese encuentro con el mutante...y las cosas parecen ir bien***_

Nina : ***Se despierta lentamente y se coloca una camisa y unos shorts** _ **(La camisa es de coco, pero como no es el tipo gótico que le gusta Nina, la pinto de azul y negro y los shorts por más obvio que sean son de Crash, pero ya que Nina no tiene ropa los tomo prestados)**_ Mmm... ***siente como un olor de comida invade el cuarto*** Que extraño...juraría no había comida la noche pasada a no ser que... ***Nina puso una cara de susto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para encontrarse a un Crash Bandicoot cocinando aun así con los tipos de heridas que tiene*** ¡Crash, deja de cocinar, no estás en condiciones para hacer eso!

Crash : Oh vamos...te tenía que agradecer de un modo u otro de la manera que me salvaste ayer por la noche ***Dijo mientras servía en unos platos unos pastelitos de fruta wumpa*** Es lo único que pude cocinar...lo demás se me hacia demasiado difícil...disculpa. ***Dijo en un tono de vergüenza***

Nina : ***Le da una mordida al pedazo de pie y lo primero que dijo fue...*** ¡Esto está bueno! ***Dijo con alegría mientras comía mas de los pastelitos*** Amm Crash... ***Miro aguantándose las ganas de reírse mientras veía como Crash intentaba comer pero no podía por sus heridas, asiendo así...que se le caigan los pastelitos***

Crash : ¡Este es el peor castigo que me podrían dar! ***Dijo con un tono de molestia y tristeza al mismo tiempo*** Oh vamos... ***Dijo apenas se le cayó otro pastelito***

Nina : Nunca podrás comerte los pastelitos así Crash ***Dijo entre carcajadas*** Mira, yo te ayudo ***Agarro un pastelito y se lo puso a Crash en la boca***... ***No pudo decir nada de la pena que le estaba dando en ese momento***

Crash : Gracias... ***Dijo mientras masticaba y estaba muy rojo , pues...por el momento esa era la única forma de que pudiera comer*** Vaya...si me quedaron bien esta vez.

Nina : ¿Cuantas veces intentaste hacer los pastelitos? ***Dijo con curiosidad Nina***

Crash : Bueno sobre eso... ***Crash iba a terminar la oración pero...Nina se dio cuenta muy rápido de la destrucción que el Bandicoot había causado***

Nina : Crash...Coco te va a matar apenas vea eso... ***Dijo mientras veía una cocina completamente quemada***

Crash : Si. Oye... ¿Podrías pasarme otro pastelito? ***Dijo mirando al suelo, porque de tan solo mencionar eso ya le daba mucha verguenza.***

Nina : ... ***Le dio otro pastelito en la boca a Crash y miro hacia otro lado***

 _ ***Tocan la puerta de la casa***_

Nina : ¿Tenias pensado tener alguna visita? ***Dijo curiosa***

Crash : No. ***Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta*** Me pregunto quién podría ser... ***Dijo como si ya supiera la respuesta y abre la puerta para solo encontrarse a...***

Pasadena : ¡CRASHIII! ***Dijo con mucha alegría y salto hacia Crash para darle un abrazo que lo estaba asfixiando y hacia que sufriera un dolor insoportable por las heridas***

Crash : ¡AYYY! ***Dijo mientras se alejó y comenzó a sobarse el hombro derecho*** Auch...

Pasadena : ¿Crashi que te paso? ¿Por qué estas herido? ***Dijo preocupada mientras veía las heridas que tenía el Bandicoot***

Crash : Primero, no me llames Crashi y segundo, es una laaarga historia...y por cierto ¿A qué has venido Pasadena?

Pasadena : Bueno Crash yo...solo quería decirte...que... ***dijo mientras se acercaba mucho a Crash a tal punto que unos centímetros distanciaban sus labios*** ¡Crash yo te amo! ***Y se movió rápido para besar a Crash pero este puso su mano impidiendo el beso***

Crash : Pasadena...yo no puedo estar contigo... ***Dijo en un tono bajo***

Pasadena : ¿Por qué no? ***Dijo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar***

Crash : Porque yo... ***Crash iba a decir a quien le pertenecía su corazón pero...***

 _ ***Nina camina hacia la puerta casi llorando y intenta salir pero Pasadena la detiene***_

Pasadena : ¿¡Es por ella verdad!? Crash...ella es una villana ¡Y los villanos no tienen sentimientos!

Nina : S-Si...soy una villana sin s-sentimientos... ***Dijo lo último llorando y salió corriendo ¿Por qué? se preguntaran pues fácil...veamos ahora la escena desde el punto de vista de Nina***

Nina : _ **(Quiero decirle a Crash lo que siento por el...pero...tengo miedo del rechazo...Maldición... ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así cuando estoy con él? Malditas hormonas...)**_

 _ ***Y Nina tenía pensado hacer eso con Crash pero al ver la escena de Pasadena "Besando a Crash", ya que desde el Angulo en que ella estaba se veía como si se besaran o algo parecido y pues...lo único que hizo fue aguantarse las ganas de llorar y pensar una sola cosa...irse del lugar lo más pronto posible y...ahora con esa explicación...volvamos al presente***_

Crash : Nina yo quiero decirte alg... ***Fue interrumpido por Nina***

Nina : No me digas nada, ya sé que la tienes a ella ***Dijo mientras pasaban lágrimas de tristeza en sus mejillas blancas*** Adiós Crash... ***Dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la selva***

Pasadena : ¡Adiós, no te necesitamos! ¿Y...en que estábamos? ***Dijo mientras se acercaba a Crash***

Crash : Estábamos en que te vas de aquí y yo voy a buscar a la chica que amo ***Dijo molesto por lo sucedido y corrió siguiendo algunas huellas en la tierra, las cuales eran fáciles de ver ya que la tierra estaba húmeda por la lluvia que estaba presente***

Pasadena : Crashi. ***Dijo antes de comenzar a llorar e irse lejos del lugar donde sucedió aquella escena***

Crash : ¡Nina! ***Gritaba Crash mientras intentaba encontrar a la chica*** ¿Dónde estás?... ***se preguntó Crash en un tono triste y pensó que la había perdido de no ser porque escucho unos sollozos***

 _ ***Y allí se encontraba Nina...en una caverna, escondiendose de Crash y solo lloraba***_

Crash : Nina sé que estas allí, por favor ven...tenemos que hablar ***Dijo Crash en un tono suave***

Nina : ¡No tenemos que hablar nada, ya la tienes a ella! ***Dijo entre sollozos***

Crash: ***Se acerca hacia Nina y lo único que hizo fue acariciar su cara con la mano derecha y poner su mano izquierda en la cintura de la chica*** No, ella no me cuido cuando estuve inconsciente, ella no me salvo la vida y me curo mis heridas... y ella nunca me hizo sentir de la misma forma que tú lo haces Nina ***Dijo dulcemente mientras seguía acariciando la cara de Nina***

Nina: Crash yo... ***Iba a decir te amo pero...fue interrumpida por el Bandicoot el cual lo unico que hizo fue besarla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha y ella como respuesta puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello...no tardaron en separarse por la falta de aire y luego decir...***

 _ **Te amo...*Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo***_

 _ ***Mientras tanto en otro lugar...***_

: Señor Cortex, hemos recibido un mensaje de Madame Amberly desde la academia diciendo que ella se ha escapado sin dejar rastro alguno.

Cortex : Prepara el dirigible ...le enseñaremos a mi sobrina que les pasa a aquellos que se la quieren dar de héroes y terminan pagando el precio de ver morir a las cosas que más les importan... ***Dijo mientras daba una risa maniática con una sonrisa malévola***


	4. Dia de compras

_**-Eran las 12 de la mañana y todo iba muy bien...excepto por una cosa...**_

 _ **...Suena una alarma...**_

Nina : ***Abre un ojo y ve la alarma, hace un gesto de molestia y aplasta la alarma con su mano derecha*** _ **(Espero que Crash no se moleste por la alarma...pero ya van 3 días que no la soporto.)**_ ***Bosteza e intenta acomodarse de nuevo para dormir otro rato, pero siente que un brazo anaranjado la comienza a abrazar*** ¿C-Crash cuanto tiempo llevas despierto? ***Dijo con sorpresa pues...pensaba que el Bandicoot estaba profundamente dormido**

Crash : Lo suficiente como para saber que tengo a una hermosa chica durmiendo en mi cama y que rompieron mi alarma ***Dijo lo último con frustración y se levanta de la cama pero se lo impide Nina la cual lo jala hacia la cama*** Nina, necesito hacer el desayuno...N-Nina ¿Que estas h-haciendo? ***Mientras veía que Nina se le ponía encima***

Nina : Crash, necesito ropa nueva...no puedo durar un día más con ropa prestada ***Dijo seriamente***

Crash : ¿Y no pudiste habérmelo dicho en la cocina, en vez de montarte sobre mis piernas? ***Dijo sonrojado***

Nina : ¿Así? ¿Y no recuerdas las veces que te lo dije? ***Haciéndole recordar a Crash las veces que se lo dijo***

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _ **...hace dos días...en la cocina de la casa Bandicoot**_

Nina : Crash necesito comprar ro... ***Fue interrumpida por Crash el cual dijo***

Crash : Ahora no Nina, disculpa, pero cuando cocino no me gusta distraerme...cuando me distraigo me quemo. ***dijo lo último con un poco de vergüenza***

 _ **...Ayer...afuera de la casa Bandicoot**_

Nina : Crash nece... ***Interrumpida nuevamente por Crash el cual dijo***

Crash : Ahora no Nina, discúlpame, pero necesito ir hacia el taller de un amigo para ayudarle y así ganar un poco de dinero

 _ **Fin del flashback...**_

Crash : Pero yo... ***Lo interrumpe Nina***

Nina : ¡Sin peros! Me ayudaras a comprarme ropa nueva... ¿Puedes? ***Dijo cruzada de brazos***

Crash : Si...pero... ¿Podrías bajarte de mis piernas por favor? ***Dijo sonrojado y mirando a un lado***

Nina : O-ok. ***Dijo percatándose de donde estaba montada y con un sonroja miento leve se apartó de las piernas de Crash y se levantó de la cama*** Supongo que mi ropa ya debería estar lista... ***Dijo mientras iba hacia el patio de la casa en donde estaba su ropa secándose*** ¿Es enserio? Tienen a una Bandicoot con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto y ¿No pueden crear una secadora o lavadora, o incluso comprarlas? ***Dijo en un tono de molestia**

Crash : ***Abraza a Nina por detrás y le da un beso en la mejilla derecha*** Es que nunca hemos tenido tiempo para comprar una secadora o lavadora.

Nina : ¡Pues esos días terminaron! Hoy vamos a ir a comprar mi ropa junto con una lavadora y secadora para esta casa ***Dijo mientras seguía siendo abrazada por Crash***

Crash : Iré a por mí billetera ***Dijo en un tono triste mientras quitaba sus brazos alrededor de Nina e iba hacia su cuarto***

Nina : Creo que iré a hacer el desayuno ***Se dirige hacia la cocina e intenta pensar que podría hacer de desayuno*** Mmm...Creo que es mejor idea que comamos en un restaurante ***Dijo mientras se iba de la cocina e iba hacia el patio para agarrar su ropa*** Espero que estén secas ***Tomo la ropa para luego dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Crash***

Crash : ¿Estoy listo y tú? ***Dijo mientras se ponia sus viejos guantes marrones***

Nina : Ya casi, estaba pensando en vestirme... ¿Podrías estar afuera del cuarto, esperándome mientras me visto? ***Dijo lo último apenada***

Crash : Ammm, claro ***Dijo mientras agarraba su billetera y se salía del cuarto*(Estos días iban demasiado bien como para ser verdad...tarde o temprano tenía que gastar algo de dinero)*Pensó con un tono triste de voz***

Nina : ***Sale vestida con la misma ropa que tenía puesta el día que fue hacia la isla*** Estoy lista...oye... ¿Porque me miras así? ***Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas***

Crash : Es que estas hermosa. ***Dijo antes que Nina lo besara***

Nina : Gracias. ***Dijo sonrojada***

 _ ***En el estacionamiento de la casa Bandicoot***_

Crash : Bueno...elije, ¿El jeep o el Mustang? ***Dijo mientras tenia par de llaves en su mano derecha***

Nina : Creo que es mejor el Jeep, ya que tiene el espacio necesario para poner la lavadora y secadora

Crash : ***Piensa en cuanto va a costar la lavadora y Secadora junto con las ropas de Nina...y solo se le ocurrió pensar en*(Creo que tal vez no debí haber dicho que le compraría ropa nueva, si no hubiera dicho eso no tendría que comprar la lavadora y la secadora...oh viejo, creo que estaré pobre durante unas semanas.)** Vale, súbete ***Prende el jeep*** ¿Cuál es la tienda más cercana?

Nina : Creo que la tienda más cercana está a unos 10 kilómetros, será mejor que agarremos uno o dos de estos potes de combustible ***Dijo mientras agarraba 3 potes de combustible, los cuales eran grandes pues contenían el combustible suficiente como para durar alrededor de unos 30 km***

Crash : Bueno. Allá vamos! ***Dijo antes de arrancar y comenzar a manejar el jeep hacia la tienda***

 _ **...5 horas después de llegar al lugar, desayunar y revisar múltiples tiendas, Nina ya había conseguido la cantidad necesaria de ropa y zapatos para vivir en la casa de los Bandicoot...pero aún faltaba algo...**_

Crash : Bueno parece que estamos listos para irnos ***Dijo fingiendo que se le olvidaba comprar las lavadoras y secadoras***

Nina : ¡Espera! Falta la lavadora y secadora ***Dijo señalando una tienda de electrodomésticos***

Crash : ***da un suspiro*** _ **(Bueno...lo intente.)**_

 _ **...Después de subir y amarrar las lavadoras y secadoras...la pareja estaba lista para dirigirse hacia la casa Bandicoot pero...**_

Nina : ***Su estómago emite un sonido*** Creo que deberíamos almorzar ***Dijo mientras señalaba un restaurante el cual se veía un poco lujoso***

Crash : _ **(Me va a dar un infarto por gastar esta gran cantidad de dinero)**_

 _ **...Ya eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y la pareja ya había instalado la secadora y lavadora en un espacio de la cocina...**_

Crash : ***Mirando su billetera la cual solo tenía un billete de 10 dólares a lo cual reacciono con un suspiro*** Ya son las 9, ¿Que dices si vamos al cuarto y dormimos unas largas horas?

Nina : Vale, pero déjame ponerme esta pijama que acabo de comprar.

 _ **...ya pasados 10 minutos, la pareja estaban acomodándose para dormir...**_

Crash : Nina ***Dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás a la chica***

Nina : ¿Si Crash? ***Dijo volteándose, de tal modo que le pueda ver la cara al Bandicoot***

Crash : Eres una de las cosas más hermosa que me ha pasado en mi vida...Te amo. ***Dijo antes de besar a Nina y acariciar su mejilla derecha con su mano derecha***

 _ **...En el dirigible del ...**_

Cortex : Con que allí es donde te escondes sobrina...en la casa de los Bandicoots...espero que te prepares para tu castigo, porque no tendré piedad contigo. ***Dijo mientras agarraba su arma de rayos láser*** Y esta vez...será nuestro último enfrentamiento Bandicoot y puede que esta vez...no solo te derrote, te asesinare ***Dijo antes de que tuviera una risa maniática y una gran sonrisa malévola de oreja a oreja***


	5. Un Secuestro , Una muerte y Un arma 1

_**-Eran las 3 de la tarde y nuestra pareja la estaba pasando bien...hasta que se presentó un problema**_

Nina : Crash ¿Porque te tienes que ir justo ahora? ***Dijo acostada en el sofá junto con Crash el cual la estaba abrazando***

Crash : Porque ayer cuando te ayude con las compras le había prometido a un amigo que le ayudaría en arreglar su auto, lo siento ***dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá*** Parece que estoy un poco tarde, será mejor que me apure ***Le da un beso en los labios a Nina*** Volveré en la noche y te preparare una buena cena ***Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento de la casa***

 _ **...En el dirigible del ...**_

Cortex : ***Viendo a un televisor el cual mostraba la casa Bandicoot y todo lo que pasaba en ella*** Mmm, con que tu noviecito se va...genial, así poder capturarte sola sobrina mía... ***Dijo mientras agarraba su arma y la cargaba con un pequeño cristal de poder*** Haber quien cae primero Crash.

Uka-Uka : ¡Cortex, será mejor que me digas tu próximo plan para derrotar al Bandicoot!

Cortex : Esta es la última vez que me molestas Uka-Uka ***Dispara a Uka-Uka, el cual solo comienza a reirse***

Uka-Uka : ¡Jajajaja! ¿Enserio crees que tu pequeña arma me derrotara **?*Dijo antes de intentar crear un rayo desintegrador, pero no pudo...algo se lo impedía*** ¡¿Que me has hecho pequeño idiota?!

Cortex : ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la décima dimensión? ***Dijo mientras se acercaba más a la máscara*** Pues encontré estos cristales de poder ***Mostrando el cristal de poder que estaba en su arma*** Y al parecer hace que mi arma emita un rayo que anula cualquier magia tuya Uka-Uka ***Se pone a Uka-Uka como una máscara, el cual al parecer ya no tenía control de sus movimientos*** ¡El poder será mío!

 _ **...En la casa Bandicoot...**_

Nina : Que aburrido es estar aquí...tal vez debería ir a tomar aire fresco. ***Sale de la casa, pero solo se encuentra a una figura que le parece conocida entre el humo causado por algunas bombas de humo*** ¿Quién eres tú? ***Dijo antes de acercarse más hacia la figura***

Cortex : Soy tu tío Nina...y he venido a castigarte por tus acciones ***Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo el cual tenía un líquido que dejaría profundamente dormido a cualquiera que lo huela por más de 3 segundos***

Nina : No, tú no... ***Dijo antes de correr pero se resbalo con una roca, ya que el humo no le dejaba ver por dónde camina***

Cortex : No hay escapatoria Nina. ***Dijo mientras le ponía el pañuelo en la nariz a Nina para que se desmaye***

Nina : ¡CRAAASH! ***Grito fuertemente, pero era inútil...Crash ya estaba muy lejos***

 _ **...En el taller de Lance...**_

Lance : hasta que llegas. ***Dijo mientras se limpiaba el aceite de sus manos*** Pásame la llave ***Señala a una llave de tuercas***

Crash : Disculpa por lo de ayer...tuve un inconveniente. ***Le pasa la llave a Lance, el cual la agarra y comienza a quitar unas tuercas de su automóvil***

Lance : Vale, no hay problema. ***Pone la llave en una mesa e iba a pedirle a Crash que le pasara otra herramienta pero...***

Cortex : Hola Crash. ***Dijo desde la pantalla del GPS que había en el carro de Crash***

Crash : ***Se mete en el carro rápidamente para ver que iba a decir Cortex esta vez.*** ¡Cortex!

Cortex : Parece que...tenemos a tu novia aquí Crash ***Mostrando a una Nina la cual estaba encadenada a una silla*** ¿Quieres decir algo a tu novio querida sobrina?

Nina : ¡Crash es una trampa no le hagas cas! ***Pero fue interrumpida por Cortex el cual le disparo un rayo que causo que ella se durmiera***

Cortex : Te espero en tu casa Crash... ***Dijo antes que la pantalla del gps sufriera un cortocircuito***

Lance : ¿Ese...es Cortex verdad? ***Mirando a Crash al cual le temblaban las manos*** Tranquilízate, la salvaras, siempre lo logras

Crash : No sé si pueda lograrlo...no tengo a Aku-Aku para que me ayude esta vez. ***Dijo mientras encendía el carro*** No creo poder llegar a tiempo.

Lance : Si llegaras ***Dijo mientras agarraba 2 botellas de un tamaño mediano que contienen oxido de nitroso*** Esto debería servir. ***Las instala en el carro de Crash*** Mira, esas 2 botellas te darán suficiente propulsión como para llegar en menos de lo que canta un gallo, es decir, 5 minutos.

Crash : Gracias ***Dijo antes de acelerar pero Lance le hizo una seña para que se detuviera***

Lance : Por cierto, sé que tienes el pie pesado así que es mejor que no utilices el nitroso muy rápido...podrías causar un sobrecalentamiento en el motor

Crash : Gracias por el consejo Lance...adios. ***Se va del taller presionando a fondo el acelerador*** Espero llegar a tiempo...

 _ **...3 minutos después...**_

Crash : ***Viendo desde lejos a la casa Bandicoot Quemada*** Oh no... ***Iba a seguir acelerando pero, el camino explota dejando una pequeña rampa en el puente*** Umm...Si no hay de otra. ***Se alejaba alrededor de unos 250 metros hacia atrás y calienta las llantas para prepararse un poco*** Uff... ***Acelera a fondo y utiliza una botella de óxido de nitroso*** ¡AHH! ***Dijo mientras estaba en el aire***

 _ **¡PUM!, fue el sonido que hizo el automóvil de Crash al caer en una pieza**_

Crash : ***Frena y sale del carro para dirigirse hacia la casa Bandicoot, la cual estaba quemándose y a punto de derrumbarse*** Como le explicare esto a Coco... ***Dijo parándose enfrente de la casa hasta que escucho una voz...***

Nina : ¡CRAAASH! ***Proviniendo el grito desde la habitación de Crash***

Crash : ¡ALLA VOY NINA RESISTE! ***Dijo mientras corría hacia la casa y subir las escaleras rápidamente para solo encontrarse un reproductor y una bomba que solo decía que quedaban 20 segundos antes de explotar*** Mierda... ***Salta por la ventana y da una voltereta para amortiguar la caída*** Corre Crash, corre ***Dijo mientras corría de la casa***

 _ **¡KABUUM!**_

Crash : ***Es empujado por la onda expansiva*** ¡AH! ***Dijo en señal de dolor, pues al parecer había caído sobre una roca*** Ugh...esto no es bueno. ***Se pone su mano izquierda en las costillas izquierdas, las cuales algunas se habían roto por el impacto*** ¿Ahora que se supone que haga?

 _ **...Cae un cuchillo del cielo el cual contiene una nota pegada...**_

Crash : ***Casi esquiva completamente el cuchillo, el cual lamentablemente corta su mejilla derecha*** Genial...solo faltaba eso. ***Comienza a leer la nota*** Ok, Cortex... ¿Quieres pelear a muerte? Pues bien, allá voy científico imbécil ***Dijo antes de caminar hacia la selva y dejar la nota en el suelo, con el cuchillo clavado en ella***

 _ **Y se ve como un Crash Bandicoot comienza a adentrarse en la selva, quedando una nota ensangrentada en el suelo***_

 _ **-Muy bien Bandicoot, todo o nada... ¿Recuerdas el lugar en donde te cuido mi sobrina? Pues bingo allí estamos...espero que estés preparado Bandicoot porque...te lo pondré así...Ya no más juegos...ya no más peleas inútiles...una pelea a muerte es lo único que cambiara todo y salvara a Nina...**_


	6. Un Secuestro , Una muerte y Un arma 2

...¿Cómo todo termino así?.. **.*Se ve a nuestro héroe de rodillas y viendo a Nina la cual estaba llorando y a la vez muy asustada***... ¿Sera que no fui lo suficiente fuerte? O tal vez me confié de mi enemigo... ***Se ve como Cortex está a punto de apretar el gatillo del arma***...Quizás si es mi fin...o tal vez no.

 _ **PUM fue el sonido del arma de Cortex al disparar a quemarropa a Crash en el pecho**_

 _ **...hace 2 horas...**_

 _ **...Allí estaba nuestro héroe, adentrándose en la selva en busca de su amada...**_

Crash : Ya puedo ver la cueva ***Se tropieza con algo y cae al suelo*** ¡Argh!...un momento ¿Qué es esto? ***Agarra una espada ni muy nueva que digamos y ni muy oxidada*** Esto podría servir... ¿Pero en donde la podría guardar? ***Intenta buscar algo en donde guardar la espada*** ¡Bingo! ***Encuentra la vaina de la espada*** Espero que esta arma me sirva... ***Envaina la espada y se adentra en la cueva***

 _ **...En las profundidades de esa cueva...**_

Cortex : ***Viendo mediante algunas cámaras a Crash*** Muy bien...parece que la bola de pelos quiere jugar ***Toca un botón rojo***

 _ **...En la cueva...**_

Crash : Esto se ve un poco diferente... ¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ***Dijo al darse cuenta que la cueva ahora era un pasillo con paredes de metal*** Cortex... ¿De dónde sacarías este poder? ***Se adentra más en la "cueva"*** Son tres puertas...me pregunto cuál me llevara hacia Nina...

Cortex : ***Se escucha su voz mediante una corneta, que está colocada en una esquina del techo*** Bien Bandicoot aquí estas...podrás ver que hay tres puertas.

 _ ***Se abren las tres puertas, la primera lleva a una habitación que contiene un maletín que lleva mucho dinero, la segunda lleva hacia una sala con el Evolvo-Ray y la última lleva hacia donde se encuentra Cortex***_

Cortex : Puedes elegir Bandicoot, Fortuna, una vida como una persona normal...o arriesgar tu patética vida para salvar a Nina de mí.*Explota la corneta*

Crash: Ella me ama aun así con mis defectos...ya sean, por no ser un humano completamente o no ser millonario...necesito salvarla. ***Dijo mientras abría la puerta que lleva hacia donde se encuentra Cortex*** Todo esta oscuro aquí...

Cortex : ¡Sorpresa! ***Dijo mientras se colocaba a Uka-Uka encima*** Parece que elegiste la peor opción Bandicoot...ahora pagaras las consecuencias. ***Baja una palanca y salen tres mutantes los cuales son, Un Escorpgorila,una Aracnina y un Ascoctopodo*** Veamos como sobrevives a esto Bandicoot...no tienes a tu maldita mascara vudu para que te salve esta vez.

Crash : ***Desenvaina su espada de la cual comienza a emanar mojo...*** _ **(¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que ningún arma podía estar potenciada con el mojo)**_ No lo necesito, te puedo derrotar solo Cortex. ***Dijo mientras esquivaba algunos ataques provenientes de Aracnina*** _ **(Si lo hago bien podría esquivar los ataques de los mutantes y hacer que se golpeen entre si)**_ ***Esquiva un ataque de Ascoctopodo causando asi que el mutante golpee a Aracnina y comiencen a matarse los mutantes entre si***

Cortex : ¡Pequeña sabandija! ¿¡Sabes lo que me costó encontrar esos mutantes?! ***Dijo mientras se tele transportaba a una distancia corta de Crash*** Prepárate para morir Bandicoot ***Le lanza un rayo a Crash el cual lo bloquea con su espada***

Crash : ***Ve como su espada absorbe la energía de Cortex*(Si bloqueo los ataques energéticos de Cortex podre hacer que se agote y sea vulnerable a mis ataques)*Bloquea otro rayo proveniente de Cortex con su espada*** Vamos, sé que tienes más poder Cortex. A menos que no tengas el poder suficiente como para matarme? ***Diciendo lo último en un tono burlón***

Cortex : ¡ARRRGGH! ***Lanza un rayo de laser provenientes de los ojos de Uka-Uka, el cual aún no tenía control de sus movimientos*** ¡MUERE! ***Dijo mientras seguía lanzando el rayo láser***

Crash : ***Sigue bloqueando con su espada, pero al no tener la fuerza necesaria no bloquea bien...ocasionando que la espada se parta a la mitad y que el caiga al suelo*** Maldición... ***Intenta golpear a Cortex pero este le agarra la mano para luego dispararle en ella*** ¡AHH! ***Ve a su mano la cual esta desintegrada completamente, y no está sangrando porque fue una amputación limpia...*** Nunca ganaras Cortex...

Cortex : Hagamos esto más divertido... ***Le lanza un disparo a Nina, que ocasiona que ella se despierte***

Nina : C-Crash... ¿Dónde estoy? ***Dijo mientras todavía estaba aturdida***

Cortex : En tu peor pesadilla ***Da una risa maniática***

Nina : ¡No! ***Grito mientras intentaba romper las cadenas que la tenian atada a una silla*** ¡CRASH! ***Dijo al ver a su amado en esas condiciones***

Cortex : Tu o ella Crash, elige ***Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Nina***

 _ **...Nuestro héroe hace la mejor opción posible...sacrificarse...**_

Crash : ¡Mátame a mí, ella no tiene que ver en esto! ***Se arrodilla***

Cortex : Como tu desees... ***Agarra la espada de Crash y se la clava en la pierna derecha***

Crash : ¡AAAHHHH! ***Viendo como la espada estaba completamente clavada en su pierna derecha***

Cortex : Adiós Bandicoot...pero antes...tus últimas palabras al ser que más amas...

Crash : ***Dijo solo moviendo los labios*** _ **Te amo, lo siento no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte**_ ***Le sonríe a Nina***

Cortex : ***Dispara a quemarropa en el pecho a Crash el cual cae sin vida al suelo*** Sigues tu Nina ***Se comienza a acercar hacia Nina***

Nina : ¡NO! ***Dijo mientras lloraba y miraba aterrorizada a Cortex***

 _ **...En algún lugar...fuera de este mundo...**_

Crash : ¿Estoy muerto? ***Dijo haciendo que se escuchara un eco por toda la habitación***

 _ **?: No, no lo estas...**_

Crash : ¿Entonces qué hago aquí?, ¡debo ir a salvar a Nina! ***Dijo muy furioso***

 _ **?: Perdiste tu camino Crash...te degastes llevar por la rabia y te confiaste de tu enemigo...**_ ***Dijo el espíritu, el cual tiene vestimenta de un samuray*** _ **Encontraste mi espada...ahora es tu deber seguir la senda del guerrero...**_ ***Dijo mientras le daba una espada envainada*** _ **Es tuya...pero solo recuerda esto.**_ ***Dijo deteniendo a Crash, el cual estaba comenzando a caminar hacia una puerta***

Crash : ¿Que debo recordar? ***Dijo parándose en seco***

 _ **?: No te dejes ir por la rabia, no te confíes de tu enemigo...pelea con la mente enfocada y vencerás...tienes un gran poder en tus manos hijo...pero ese poder solo será poderoso si lo utilizas de la manera adecuada.**_ ***Dijo mientras le daba una armadura para su brazo derecho y unas hombreras*** _ **Confió en ti**_. ***Dijo mientras desaparecía la figura del samuray***

Crash : ***Camina hacia la puerta, la cual se abre y comienza a brillar mucho***

 _ **Aguanta Nina...la ayuda está en camino...y esta vez...no dejare cabos sueltos...**_


	7. Asesina a tu creador

Crash: ***Agarra la espada clavada en su pierna y se levanta*** ¡COORTEEX! ***Al parecer...Crash se había recuperado de todas las heridas que había sufrido...su mano derecha y su pierna estaban como nuevas*** ¡Pelea como un hombre que eres!

Cortex :P-Pero tu... ***Dijo en estado de shock...pues aun pensaba que Crash se había muerto*** ¡Yo te mate Bandicoot! ***Dijo mientras cargaba su arma con otro cristal de eneriga oscura y hacia el mismo ataque con el que derroto a Crash hace unos segundos*** ¡MUERE!

Crash: ***Sujeta la espada con firmeza y siente como el poder absorbido anteriormente comienza a surgir*** No esta vez Cortex...esta vez tu morirás ***Dijo mientras defendía el ataque...cosa que hizo perfectamente haciendo que Cortex quede agotado*** Últimas palabras científico imbécil... ***Dijo mientras ponía su espada en la parte de atrás del cuello de Cortex***

Cortex: Púdrete Bandicoot ***Dijo antes de tele transportarse hacia atrás y tirar su arma*** Sabes...quería hacerlo de una manera justa pero...seamos sinceros...soy un villano, yo no soy justo ***Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola*** Yo prevaleceré Bandicoot, tu no ***Dispara el arma, pero Crash con unos reflejos mejorados, reflecta la bala con su espada***

Crash: ***Corre a una velocidad increíble...pues la espada mejora sus habilidades increíblemente*** Fin del juego ***Decapita a Cortex*** Uff... ***Pero Crash escucho algo...Nina estaba gritando de dolor...*** ¡Nina! ***Corto las cadenas que sujetaban a Nina para solo ver algo...la bala que el reflecto, le dio a Nina***

Nina: C-Crash... ***Cae en los brazos de Crash y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Crash*** G-Gracias por demostrarme que el vivir en este mundo no es solo dolor y soledad...sino que también es amor y es muy bello ***Dijo antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Crash***

Crash: No amor...yo te salve...¡No me hagas esto! ***Comienza a llorar*** ¡Yo te salve, por favor no mueras! ***Ve que la cueva comienza a derrumbarse*** Esto no terminara así... ***Dijo mientras tenia a Nina en sus brazos y miro a su boleto de salida*** Me tienes que estar jodiendo... ***Dijo mientras veía a una motocicleta que utilizo hace mucho tiempo (La moto de Crash Bandicoot Warped) Se monta en la moto y comienza a manejar con una sola mano*** ¡Vamos, vamos! ***Pero recordó algo...él tenía la botella de óxido nitroso que no había utilizado en el auto*** Espero que esto funcione... ***Frena y comienza a instalar el nitro en la moto*** No mueras Nina... ***Dijo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos***

 _ **...Se ve a una bomba grande en el laboratorio...la cual dice 5 segundos para escapar.**_

Crash: No voy a dejar que mueras Nina ***Dijo mientras utilizaba el nitro y la moto se ponía en caballito...obviamente Crash estaba manejando con una mano pues...con la otra estaba sujetando a Nina*** ¡Ay otra vez no! ***Dijo mientras estaba en el aire y la explosión lo empujó hacia un árbol...pero Crash actúa rápido y salta de la moto, mientras cubre a Nina con su cuerpo*** ¡Argh! ***Se levanta rápidamente y ve que su amada aun no despierta*** Por favor funciona... ***Dijo mientras alzaba su espada hacia arriba y veía como una energía se transfería hacia Nina haciendo que ella se despierte sin algún daño***

Nina: ***Tose varias veces*** ¿C-Crash? ***Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos...pues pensaba que ya no volvería a ver al amor de su vida***

Crash: Shh...Todo está bien...estoy aquí...siempre estaré aquí ***Dijo mientras comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas y le acariciaba la mejilla derecha a Nina*** ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido? ***Comienza a besar a Nina** *

Nina: ***Besa a Crash...pero esta vez Nina quería mas de su héroe y lo comienza a besar de tal manera que hagan un beso francés***

Crash: ***Le sigue la corriente a Nina, pero lamentablemente tienen que separarse por la falta de aire***

Nina: Te amo ***Abraza a Crash***

Crash: Y yo a ti... ***Pero recuerda algo...la casa Bandicoot fue destruida...*** Emm jeje...tengo malas noticias Nina

Nina: ¿Qué pasa? ***Dijo mientras miraba a Crash el cual tenía una cara de tristeza***

Crash: Cortex destruyo la casa y... ***Pero fue interrumpido por Nina, la cual lo beso y empezó a reírse*** ¿P-Porque te ríes? ***Dijo algo rojo***

Nina: Tontito, puedo tele transportarnos hacia el "laboratorio de Cortex" ***Hizo con los dedos unas comillas cuando dijo laboratorio***

Crash: Pero alli no hay donde descansar ***Dijo antes de dar un suspiro***

Nina: Cuando me refiero con "laboratorio", es que Cortex vivía en su laboratorio ***Dijo mientras ponía unas coordenadas en su cinturón***

Crash: Ohh...ya veo... ***Dijo mientras veía a Nina, la cual solo se ponía su mano metálica en su cara en señal de que Crash no comprendió a lo que se refería con las comillas*** Y cuando parti...¡WOW! ***Fue lo que dijo Crash pues. En un parpadeo ya estaban en el laboratorio de Cortex***

Nina: ***Toca unos botones los cuales hacen que se habrá una habitación secreta, la cual contiene una habitación con una cama pequeña. Ve una pastilla escondida en una gabeta escondida la cual decía en el frente "Si intentas robarme algo lo sabré, y te matare -Nina Cortex" Se la toma con un poco de agua que había *** Bueno...podríamos descansar momentáneamente aquí ***Se acuesta en la cama*** ¿C-Crash que haces? ***Dijo mientras veía como su novio se quitaba los Shorts y se ponía roja como un tomate***

Crash: ¿Pues se supone que vamos a dormir no?...O ¿En verdad esperabas que durmiera con esos Shorts sucios? ***Se acomoda en la cama***

 _ **...Y bueno aquí tengo que avisar que aquellas personas menores de 16 años, no deberían seguir leyendo lo que queda del cap ya que es contenido adulto(Pero seamos sinceros...no me harán caso 7n7)**_

Nina: B-Bueno... ***Dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado totalmente roja, pero voltea para decirle algo a Crash*** C-Crash necec... ***Fue interrumpida por el Bandicoot el cual le pidio la entrada a su boca para intentar hacer un beso francés a lo cual ella accedió y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente*** C-Crash...

Crash: Te demostrare cuanto te amo Nina... ***Comienza a besarle el cuello a Nina, la cual responde con gemidos y jadeos*** _ **(Ok...siguiente paso)**_ ***Pensó el Bandicoot antes de quitarle la camisa a Nina y quitarle su sostén y comienza a mirar a Nina con una cara de timidez***

Nina: ¿H-Hay algo malo? ***Dijo con tono triste, pues pensó que Crash la miraba así por sus senos***

Crash: Son hermosas ***Dijo antes de comenzar a besar uno de los senos de Nina, mientras que al otro lo pellizcaba suavemente para que le diera placer a su amada...ya pasado unos segundos comienza a bajar por el cuerpo de Nina besando a cada parte por la que pasa hasta encontrarse con las panties de Nina, le quita las panties a Nina y comienza a penetrar el sexo de Nina con su lengua a lo cual respondió su amada con gemidos fuertes y gritos llamando a Crash***

Nina: ¡CRASH! ***Dijo antes de venirse en la boca de su amado el cual lo lamio de su boca con su lengua sin algún problema*** C-Crash...am...t-tu... ***Dijo mirando hacia otro lado al darse cuenta que el "amigo" de su novio estaba despierto"**

Crash: N-Nina, si no quieres seguir, lo entenderé no estas lis... ***Pero fue interrumpido por Nina la cual solo dijo***

Nina: Hazme tuya Crash...si quiero... ***Dijo mientras estaba completamente roja***

Crash: ***Se quita la única prenda de ropa que tiene puesta y comienza a penetrar lentamente a Nina la cual solo hizo chillidos de dolor*** Puedo parar si tú quieres ***Pero Nina movió un poco sus caderas en señal de que estaba lista***

 _ **...Pasados unos minutos...la pareja ya estaba en el climax***_

Crash: N-Nina..m-me voy a venir... ***Dijo mientras seguía moviéndose adentro de Nina***

Nina: H-hazlo adentro ¡Ah! ***Dijo entre gemidos y gritos de placer causados por Crash***

Crash: ¡NINA! ***Dijo antes de soltar su semilla dentro de su amada, la cual también se vino***

Nina: ¡CRASH! ***Dijo mientras sentía como un líquido caliente entraba en su cuerpo***

Crash: Te amo Nina Cortex ***Sigue abrazando a Nina***

Nina: Y-yo también Crash Bandicoot ***Se durmió en los brazos de su novio***

Crash: ***Se duerme abrazando a Nina***

 _ **Pero ellos sabrían...que más problemas se acercaban...**_


	8. Recuerdos jamas contados

_**-En este capítulo tal como lo dice el título, tratará de algunos flashbacks de Nina en los que se explicará desde hace cuánto ella está enamorada de Crash.**_

Nina : ***Abre los ojos lentamente y se percata de algo...Crash no está en la cama*** Umm... ¿Hacia dónde se habrá ido?... ***Agarra una nota que está debajo de la almohada que utilizó Crash para dormir*** Haber...

 _ **-Nina si te preguntas dónde estoy ahora mismo y te preocupas por mí, solo no te preocupes, estoy en el taller de mi amigo Lance...pues...ya sabes...Cortex destruyo nuestro hogar y necesito algo de dinero para las herramientas que utilizaré para reconstruir nuestro hogar...tal vez vuelva al laboratorio en 3 horas y te deje unos waffles de desayuno por si te da hambre.**_

Nina : Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que trabajamos juntos y cuando me enamore de ti...

 _ **-Nota del autor : Diré algunas cosas de Crash Twinsanity, Crash lucha de titanes, Crash mind over mutant y Crash tag team racing de una manera muy alejada de lo ocurrido en la verdadera historia del juego**_

 _ **\- Y allí estaba yo...siendo utilizada como tabla por un Crash Bandicoot muy diferente al que conocemos en esta dimensión...**_

Nina : ¡Bájate de mí bestia apestosa! ***Dijo mientras intentaba pegarle a Negra Crash con su mano derecha, pero lamentablemente el Bandicoot le agarra la mano y la aprieta de tal manera que se dañe un poco su mano robótica*** ¡AHHH! ***Grito asustada Nina al ver su mano destrozada***

 _ **\- Recuerdo que cuando terminamos de bajar la montaña me ayudaste con mis heridas...**_

Nina : _**(Yo...Nina Cortex...he sido utilizada como tabla, me han derrotado y para colmo estoy amarrada...)**_ ***Pensó Nina mientras veía con tristeza a sus manos metálicas , las cuales estaban destrozadas.*** ¿Ahora que se supone que haga? No tengo manos ahora...ahora solo seré otra carga para esta misión.

Cortex : ¡Déjala en paz!... ¡Tómame a mí en vez de a ella! ***Dijo antes de tirar su arma al suelo y alzar las manos en señal que no hará ninguna acción violenta hacia Nega Crash***

Nega Crash : ¡RAWWRGG! ***Corre hacia Cortex en señal que entendió y aceptó su propuesta*** ¡Comida! ***Dijo mientras corría hacia Cortex, el cual solo grito y comenzó a correr***

Crash : ***Ve con ojos de preocupación a Nina, la cual al ver esto por su parte solo le dijo...***

Nina : Aléjate, no necesito ayuda de nadie ***Intenta romper la cuerda que la tiene amarrada, pero no puede ya que sus manos están muy dañadas*** Bueno...tal vez si necesite ayuda...

Crash : ***Muerde la cuerda unas cuantas veces haciendo que se rompa y carga a Nina en sus brazos***

Nina : ***Intenta salirse de los brazos de Crash, pero éste la sujeta un poco fuerte para hacer que no se caiga*** ¡Suéltame!

Crash : ***Mueve la cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación mientras se dirige hacia el laboratorio de Cortex***

Nina : Demonios. ***Dijo en tono de molestia*** _**(Bueno...aunque sus brazos son cómodos y muy suaves...también es un poco musculoso y... ¡Pero con un demonio! Se supone que lo trate como a un enemigo, no como a una persona de la cual estoy enamorada... ¿Verdad?)**_

 _ **\- También recuerdo cómo me ayudaste en Motor World en conseguir el auto que necesitaba para las carreras.**_

Nina : ¿Cómo conseguiré esa pieza? ***Dijo mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro*** Tal vez jamás encontrare esa pieza... ***Dijo con tristeza***

Crash : ***Camina sonriendo como siempre, pero la sonrisa se le desaparece al ver la cara de tristeza por parte de Nina***

Nina : ¿Qué quieres bola de pelos? ***Dijo al ver que Crash se le paro enfrente suyo y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo*** ¿Que buscas?

Crash : ***Saca una pieza de color negro y se la pasa a Nina, la cual la agarra extrañada***

Nina : ¿Sabes que puedo utilizar esto en tu contra verdad?...Estoy comenzando a pen... ***Es interrumpida por Crash, el cual le da un abrazo ocasionando que Nina tenga un leve sonrojo*** G-Gracias por la pieza ***Se aleja de Crash caminando rápidamente***

 _ **...Incluso cuando estaba en una pelea contigo utilizando a mi mutante Aracnina, me salvaste de que mi mutante al ser derrotado me cayera encima...**_

Nina : AHHH! ***Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara esperando que el mutante la aplastara*** ¿Pero qué demo...? ***Para su suerte Crash corrió rápido la empujo y pudo haber sido aplastado por el mutante de no ser que Aku-Aku le hiciera un escudo*** No te comprendo...casi te sacrificas por mí y yo solo te lo pago siendo tu villana ***Se acerca bastante a Crash a tal punto que están casi por besarse*** Gracias... ***Le da un beso en la mejilla a Crash y se va de la escena con un leve sonrojo***

 _ **...Y ni olvidar esa vez que te robe un beso...**_

Nina : Bueno...tenía que verlo venir...traicione a mi tío y como consecuencia estoy aquí...en una escuela pública... ***Ve que se abre una puerta y salen Crash junto con Aku-Aku*** ¿Crash, que haces aquí?

Aku-Aku : Emm Nina...necesitamos tu ayuda

Nina : ¿Mi ayuda? Ni loca les ayudare... ***Le da la espalda a Aku-Aku y se enfoca más en escribir en una hoja, la cual parece ser su tarea***

Aku-Aku : ¡Haremos cualquier cosa!

Nina : ¿Cualquier cosa eh? Bien, quiero un beso, me divertirá mucho

 _ **Crash y Aku-Aku están a punto de besarse pero...**_

Nina : ***Le agarra la mano a Crash*** A él no idiota, a mi ***Besa a Crash el cual se sonroja***

 _ **Volviendo al presente...**_

Nina : Quien diría que un Bandicoot podría hacer a una villana una mejor persona...


	9. Verificando los daños

_**-Son las 12:00 PM y Nina junto con Crash irán hacia Wumpa island, o para ser más específicos ir a la casa de Crash para verificar si es reparable la casa o bueno...intentar encontrar una opción B...**_

Nina : Esto es increíble.. **.*Viendo lo que quedaba de la casa Bandicoot*** ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió para que la casa quedara en ese estado?!

Crash : Bueno... Cortex planto una trampa con una bomba y pues...no había de otra...tuve que salir por la ventana y a juzgar por los restos...la bomba era algo fuerte. ***Busca en los restos y encuentra una foto de la familia Bandicoot destrozada*** ¿Uh...Como se supone que arreglemos esto?

Nina : C-Creo que esto es mi culpa...tal vez no debí haber venido hacia acá...esto es mi culpa... ***Dijo Nina con tristeza...pero para su sorpresa Crash la besa rápidamente para después decirle***

Crash : Esto no es tu culpa, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y tarde o temprano eso pasaría Nina...Cortex era un científico loco... tarde o temprano se saldría de sus casillas...

Nina : P-pero... ¿Cómo arreglaremos esto? ¿Y que harás cuando llegue Coco, Crunch y Aku-Aku? ***Dijo mirando al suelo, sintiendo que ella es la causante de la destrucción de la casa Bandicoot...***

Crash : Lo arreglaremos tranquila, todo saldrá bien...siempre y... ***Es interrumpido por el grito de una chica, la cual sabe quién es...Coco Bandicoot...y como respuesta al grito siente como un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo y pone los ojos como platos***

Coco : ¿Qué demonios ella hace aquí?...Déjame adivinar... ¿Ella hizo esto verdad? ***Dijo mientras le daba una mirada a asesina a Nina, la cual no le importaba en lo absoluto aquella mirada***

Nina : ¡¿A ti que te importa?! ***Dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a Coco, la cual se ponía en posición de combate***

Coco : ¡Me importa porque es mi casa y es mi hermano mayor! ***Le lanza un golpe a Nina, pero este es detenido por la mano derecha de Crash*** ¿Crash que haces?...¡¿Ella causo todo esto , ¿Porque la defiendes?!

Crash : Porque ella cuido de mi cuando estaba inconsciente, y um...bueno...yo...la amo. ***Dijo lo último susurrando, pero para su desventaja Coco lo escucho lamentablemente***

Coco : ***Pone los ojos como platos*** ¿Que tú qué? ***Se acerca más a Crash*** Me tienes que estar bromeando Crash...Ella es una villana, es la sobrina de Cortex o ¿Es que no recuerdas que ella casi destruye toda Wumpa Island?

Crash : Pero ella lo hizo porque su vida estaba en riesgo, porque Uka-Uka la iba a matar si no lo hacía Coco...y hablando de Cortex...el ya no nos molestara más...

Coco : ¿A qué te refieres con que ya no nos molestara más?

Crash : El secuestro a Nina...y-yo no tenía de otra...no tenía opción... ***Pero lamentablemente interviene Aku-Aku con muy malas noticias***

Aku-Aku : Crash...te has equivocado...al Cortex que mataste...no es el que conocemos...

Crash : ¡¿Qué?!...P-pero es imposible...yo mismo lo decapite...

Aku-Aku : Era un Doppelgänger Crash...

Crash : ¿Un Doppel que? ***Pregunto algo asustado Crash***

Aku-Aku : Es un clon maligno , fue creado con magia negra...o mojo maligno..

Nina: ¡¿Y ahora que se supone que hagamos?! ***Pregunto algo alterada Nina***

Aku-Aku : Cálmense, lo único que me viene a la mente al ver este tipo de magia o mojo es mi hermano...pero me da la idea de que no es el esta vez...

Crash : A no ser que...

Nina : ¿Los pajarracos? ***Mira fijamente a Crash*** No creo que sean ellos, la última vez que los vimos salieron volando de su base.

 _ **... En la Décima dimensión...**_

Victor : ¡Si, finalmente la venganza será mía **! *Dijo mientras colocaba un cristal de poder en una máquina, la cual se encargaba de hacer clones malignos de aquellos que se metieran en ella***

Cortex : ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ***Dijo al despertarse y darse cuenta que esta encadenado***

Victor : ...Tú te lo buscaste Cortex...Enviar a 2 Loros a la décima dimensión...y ahora...iremos por lo que más adoras... ¡Nina Córtex...y ahora...crearemos otro aliado...pero esta vez será un Bandicoot! ***Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia Crunch el cual esta desmayado y encadenado***

 _ **...Volviendo a Wumpa island...**_

Crash : _**(Si un Córtex maligno puede hacer esa cantidad de daño... ¿Cuánto haría un Tiny o un Dingodile?...)**_ ***Pensaba con angustia Crash***

Coco : Crash, tranquilízate...siempre has podido vencer a tus enemigos ***Dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás a Crash***

Crash : ¡Pero nunca pensé que esos enemigos estarían potenciados de mojo oscuro!...Disculpa, no quise gritarte...estoy algo asustado...

Coco : Yo también estoy asustada Crash...solo espero que tengamos el tiempo suficiente como para estar listos para cualquier enemigo que venga...

Crash: Umm Coco... ¿Dónde está Crunch? ***Dijo percatándose de que su hermano mayor no estaba presente***

Coco : Él estaba con nosotros cuando llegamos, pero dijo que se quería quedar un rato en la playa...

Crash : Me pregunto cuándo volverá...

 _ **...En la Décima dimensión...**_

Victor : Bienvenido...Nega Crunch... ***Dijo mientras veía como salía un Crunch maligno de la maquina...*Espero que estés listo Crash Bandicoot...porque esta vez...no tendré piedad.**


	10. En busca de un amigo

_**-Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 días y Crash junto con Coco y Nina no han encontrado ningún rastro de Crunch...**_

Crash : ¿Hacia dónde se habrá ido? ***Dijo mientras veía a su alrededor lo cual era solo flora selvática y animales silvestres mientras estaba acostado en el suelo*** _**(Esto no es bueno, si Crunch no está por aquí eso solo podría significar algo...lo han secuestrado...pero aun así lo hayan hecho... ¿Hacia dónde se lo llevarían?)**_ ***Dijo mientras veía al cielo*** _ **(¿Quién pudo haber sido... , , Nitrus Brio?)**_ _***Pero es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Nina se acuesta en su abdomen, lo cual causa que Crash se sonroje...pues...pensaba que estaba solo***_

Nina : ¿Por qué andas tan pensativo?

Crash : Me preocupa que no haya aparecido Crunch aun...no creo que se lo hayan llevado Nitrus brio o incluso los demás pero...creo que se hacia dónde se lo pudieron haber llevado.

Nina : ¿Hacia dónde?

Crash : A la décima dimensión.

Nina : Crash , es imposible derrotamos a esos loros hace mucho tiempo y quizás Nega Crash se los haya devorado...

Crash : ¿Pero que tal y si Nega Crash no se los devoro y ellos se escaparon?

Nina : Es posible... y aun así quisiéramos ir a la décima dimensión , no tenemos los cristales de poder necesarios.

Crash : Tal vez ahora no , pero Coco invento un radar no hace mucho.

Nina : Eso explicaría como encontraban los cristales de poder con facilidad...

Crash : No se Nina...pero deberíamos hacer una expedición. ***Dijo levantándose del suelo y estirando un poco el cuerpo*** Tal vez podríamos encontrar a Crencha. ***Carga a Nina en sus brazos la cual no se esperaba eso***

Nina : No hacía falta que me cargaras... ***Dijo mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada***

Crash : Pues creo que sí , Recordé que una muchacha por allí dijo que no le gustan las caminatas largas ***Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en camino hacia la Casa Bandicoot***

 _ **-Pero por cosas de la vida Crash se tropieza con una roca haciendo que Nina caiga y el aterrice en... Um...bueno...sus senos.**_

Nina : ***Roja como un tomate*...**

Crash : ***Muy sonrojado*...**

 _ **\- Y para rematar aparece Coco la cual al ver la escena se le sale un chorro de sangre por la nariz y se desmaya**_

Crash : Oh genial... ***Dijo al ver como se desmayó Coco***

Nina : ***Aun roja***...

 _ **...En la décima dimensión...**_

Moritz : ¿Hacia falta que te trajeras a todos los esbirros del anciano?

Victor : Ya verás hermano mío...valdrá la pena totalmente ***Activa a unas cuantas maquinas en las cuales se encuentran Tiny Tiger , Dingodile , Ripper Roo y Pinstripe Potoroo*** ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ***Ríe como psicópata , pero después tose múltiples veces*** Necesito mejorar esa risa malvada.

Moritz : Viejo , me estas asustando.

 _ **...De vuelta en , en donde se ve a una Casa Bandicoot reconstruida y a un Crash Bandicoot cargando a Coco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta...**_

Crash : ***Abre la puerta de la casa y pone a Coco en un mueble*** Ahora a buscar el radar ***Sube las escaleras y agarra el radar el cual ya está dando la ubicación de un cristal de poder***

Nina : C-Crash , ya deberíamos ir buscando el cristal ***Dijo aun avergonzada , pues no supera lo que sucedio hace 30 minutos***

Crash : V-Vale ***Dijo igual de avergonzado que Nina*** Bueno , según el radar hay 3 cristales en Iceberg Lab...

Nina : ¿Dónde exactamente? No vi ningún cristal en el laboratorio de Cortex.

Crash : Debe estar en una caverna...eso explicaría la profundidad...¿Tienes tu tele transportador? ***Dijo mientras miraba a Nina, pues no veía el tele transportador que su novia usualmente trae puesto***

Nina : Umm... ***Saca de su bolsillo derecho un cinturón , el cual lleva una N en el centro *** Sip , aquí esta ***Gira unas cuantas veces una rueda en el cinturón poniendo las coordenadas de Iceberg Lab*** Vamos ***Le agarra la mano a Crash para que se tele transporten juntos***

 _ **...En la décima dimensión...**_

Viktor : Excelente , ya podemos seguir con el paso 2.

Moritz : ¿Paso 2? Nunca dijiste de un paso 2.

Viktor : Porque demonios tuve que tener a un hermano tan bruto y ingenuo. ***Dijo al ponerse la mano en la cara***

Moritz : Entonces...¿No me dirás el 2do paso ?

Viktor : El 2do paso es simple...liberar a los Nega , llevarlos a la dimensión del Bandicoot y a esperar resultados.

Moritz : ¿Y qué estamos esperando para enviarlos? ***Dijo confundido***

Viktor : Tranquilo hermano...los mandaremos cuando ellos estén vulnerables.

 _ **...En Iceberg Lab...**_

Crash : ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes no se dieran cuenta que tenían un cristal de poder debajo de su laboratorio? ***Dijo Crash mientras sujetaba un cristal de poder***

Nina : No me lo preguntes a mí , yo estoy la mayoría del tiempo en la academia del mal ***Dijo mientras veía en el radar la localización del segundo cristal de poder *** Esto no es bueno. ***Dijo al pararse enfrente de una caverna*** Si según esto el cristal está a 15 metros de profundidad, eso solo significa algo ... necesitaremos nadar en las aguas profundas de la caverna.

Crash : Yo puedo encontrar el cristal , se ve fácil.

Nina : Claro , nada en un pozo de temperaturas bajo 0 ...total ni te va a dar hipotermia ***Dijo con sarcasmo***

Crash : Entonces deberíamos volver a la casa , juraría que allí tengo un traje de buzo.

 *** Pero de la nada el suelo en donde están parados Crash y Nina comienza a agrietarse, lo cual lleva a que la pareja comiencen a correr de esa zona... pero lamentablemente el suelo se agrieta a una velocidad impresionante.***

Nina : ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡Se supone que estamos en suelo sólido, no en el suelo que se agrieta y hace que caigamos a las aguas heladas! * **Dijo mientras seguía corriendo *** Pero que demo... ***Dijo al pararse y ver como un muro de fuego aparecía enfrente de Nina y aparece Nega Dingodile con un lanzallamas poderoso comparado con el del Dingodile original***

Crash : Ese no es el Dingodile que conozco. ***Dijo al darse cuenta que "Dingodile" tenía un aura de mojo oscuro y los ojos rojos (Como los mutantes malvados en Crash Mind over Mutant)***

Nega Dingodile : ¡Dame los Cristales Bandicoot! ***Dijo al echar unas bolas de fuego hacia una caverna que estaba detrás de él causando que caigan unas paredes de Cristal alrededor de él , formando así como una barrera contra los héroes y poder disparar sin problema alguno hacia ellos ***

Crash : Esto me pasa por buscar cristales de poder.


	11. Batalla Caliente

_**-Y allí estaban Crash y Nina combatiendo contra un Dingodile potenciado con mojo oscuro...**_

Crash : ¿Cómo se supone que le derrotemos **? *Dijo al ver la gran barrera que había hecho Nega Dingodile ***

Nina **: *Golpea la barrera de Dingodile, pero no le hace ni un rasguñó*** ¿Cómo es posible que un golpe de una mano de metal no pueda romper una simple barrera de cristales?

: ¡Es hora de que empiece la fiesta! ***Comienza a disparar bolas de fuego hacia la pareja, la cual comienza a correr para esquivar aquellos ataques por parte de ***

Crash : _**(Aku-Aku, Por qué demonios no estás cuando te necesito?)**_ ***Corre en dirección hacia una caverna pero cuando va a entrar Nega Dingodile dispara hacia el techo de la caverna, haciendo que está se cierre enfrente de Crash***

Nina : No hay otra opción. ¡Tenemos que pelear!

Crash : Pero es demasiado fuerte, dudo que podamos gan **-*Es interrumpido por un rayo de fuego por parte de , pero para mala suerte de , Aku-Aku aparece enfrenté de Crash creando un escudó que absorbe el rayo de fuego***

Aku-Aku : ¡Crash este no es el único enemigo que ha aparecido, en Beach están Tiny Tiger y Ripper Roo atacando a la isla **!*Dijo mientras protegía a Crash del ataque de ***

Crash : ¡Pues en ese caso, ve y protege a mi hermana! ***Dijo con algo de rabia, pues el tan solo pensar que Coco estaba en peligro hacia que Crash se enfurezca***

Aku-Aku : Pero Crash...tú no podrás contra Din **-*Es interrumpido por Crash***

Crash : ¡Aku-Aku ella no puede contra dos enemigos, menos cuando están potenciados con mojo oscuro! ***Da una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivar un disparo por parte de *** ¡No te preocupes por mí, yo me encargo de este idiota!

Aku-Aku : Como tú digas ***Se tele transporta hacia ***

: ¡Sin tu mascarita eres nada **!*Le dispara muchas bolas de fuego a Crash, el cual esquiva todas menos una que le roza el brazo izquierdo***

Nina : ¡Crash! ***Corre hacia Crash, pero crea un muro de fuego que la detiene***

: ¡Esta pelea es entre él y yo!

Crash : ¡Argh **!*Pone su mano derecha sobre su mano izquierda para ver qué tan grave es la herida, para su suerte la bola de fuego solo le rozo y le quito algo de pelo en su brazo izquierdo*** Espero que esto funcione... ***Estira su mano hacia la derecha como intento para que venga su espada, la cual llega rápidamente y Crash la agarra***

: ¡Ja! ¿Enserio crees que esa espada tuya te garantiza la victoria?

Crash : Puede que sí, Puede que no...Pero solo se algo... ¡Solo uno saldrá vivo! ***Dijo antes de correr hacia y tratar de cortarle con su espada, pero detiene el ataque con su lanzallamas y le da una patada a Crash que lo envía muy lejos***

: ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes **!?*Dispara unas cuantas bolas de fuego hacia Crash***

Crash **: *Se levanta rápidamente y reflecta esas bolas de fuego con su espada y una le da en el tanque de combustible de** _*_ _ **(Si le llego a pegar otra bola de fuego al tanque de combustible de Dingodile, creo que podría hacer que explote)**_ ¡Tu puntería es pésima!

: ¡Cabrón **!*Grito con furia antes de dispararle otra ráfaga de bolas de fuego a Crash***

Crash : ¡¿Solo puedes de lejos verdad, ven y pelea como el depredador que eres?!

: Jaque mate. ***Dispara un rayo de fuego muy potenciado hacia Nina, la cual no puede hacer nada más que taparse con sus manos su cara***

Crash : ¡NO! ***Comienza a correr hacia Nina, pero cuando solo le faltan unos cuantos metros...de repente se para el tiempo*** Esto no tiene sentido, ¡¿Por qué demonios se tenía que parar el tiempo justo ahora!?

Samuray : Porque es hora de tu primera prueba. ***Dijo mientras le ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Crash***

Crash : ¿Cual prueba? ***Dijo confundido el Bandicoot***

Samuray : Todo guerrero tiene su momento en que tiene que elegir una decisión importante que cambia su futuro **. *Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Nina, para luego pararse enfrente de ella* Si la salvas tendrás más escenas como estas.**

Crash : ¿A qué tipo de escenas?

Samuray : Escenas en donde tienes que salvar al ser que te importa y dejar escapar al enemigo o sacrificar buenas oportunidades para vencer al enemigo **.*Enfoca su mirada hacia** ***** Tienes una de las mejores oportunidades que tendrás en tu vida para derrotar a , pero derrotarle en esta ocasión seria sacrificar a Nina...

 _ **-Entonces... ¿Qué eliges?**_


	12. Decisiones

Crash : ¿Esto es una broma verdad? ***Dijo Crash con cierto tono de molestia***

Samuray : No , no lo es **.*Dijo fríamente mientras miraba a Crash hacia los ojos ***

Crash : Jamás y por nada del mundo sacrificaría a alguien importante para mí por un simple villano ***Dijo frunciendo el ceño***

Samuray : No estás listo Crash...pero ya verás...que tendrás que hacer un sacrificio tarde o temprano

 _ **...Todo vuelve a la realidad y Crash al percatarse de esto se prepara para salvar a Nina del rayo de fuego lanzado por ...**_

Crash : No lo creo **. *Dijo antes de posicionarse delante de Nina para luego poner su espada enfrente del rayo de fuego, absorbiendo todo el poder de este*** Vale...esto es raro *** Dijo al notar que su espada esta en llamas, pero no eran llamas comunes...era Mojo pero este se presentó en un aspecto flameante debido a que el fuego lanzado por fue lo que se absorbió como poder ***

: ¡Eso no te salvara de tu exterminio **!*Comienza a disparar otra ráfaga de bolas de fuego***

Nina : ¡Crash tienes que golpearle en su tanque de combustible!

Crash : ***Comienza a correr alrededor de la muralla de cristal creada por esquivando todos las ráfagas de bolas de fuego*** Toma! ***Da un tajo a la muralla de cristal de , haciendo que esta se rompa pues...su espada esta en fuego y la puede cortar fácilmente*** ¿Ya no tienes con que defenderte eh ? ***Se abalanza hacia donde esta , pero este lo agarra del cuello y lo tira contra la pared***

: No soy tan fácil de matar , necesitarás algo mejor que **eso *Le lanza un rayo de fuego a Crash , pero este lo esquiva haciendo una voltereta hacia la derecha*** ¡Deja de moverte maldición! *** Le va a lanzar otro rayo de fuego a Crash pero... comienza a sentir un metal frio atravesarle la espalda...*** C-Como...es...esto posible. ***Dijo en shock al ver la mano de Nina atravesarle la espalda hasta el pecho***

Nina : Deberías vigilar tu espalda. ***Extrae su mano de , la cual está toda ensangrentada***

: ***Comienza a reírse como loco maniático *** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA , NO SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO! ***Cae al suelo sin vida el cuerpo de ***

Nina : Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy ***Dijo antes de caminar hacia Iceberg lab , pero una sombra comienza a surgir del cuerpo sin vida de ***

Crash : ¿¡Que es eso ?! ***Dijo un poco asustado al ver que tal sombra se ha convertido en un gigante *** Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

: ¡PREPARENSE PARA MI VERDADERO PODER! ***Prepara su lanzallamas para dispararle a Nina y Crash , los cuales ya están corriendo para evitar el ataque *** ¡VUESTRO EXTERMINIO ES INEVITABLE!

Crash : ¡Nina tienes que irte! ***Dijo antes de meterse a una cueva que le podria salvar de ese ataque*** ¡Entra!

Nina: ¡No puedes contra el! ***Dijo parándose enfrente de Crash***

Crash : ¡No quiero perderte de nuevo! ***Ve como el lanzallamas de comienza a emitir un rayo azul flameante***

Nina : Y yo tampoco quiero perderte! ***Dijo con lágrimas, pues ella ni loca dejaría a Crash solo contra ese monstruo***

Crash : Perdóname. ***Empuja a Nina enfrente de la cueva y cierra la cueva enterrando su espada en el suelo, haciendo así una onda de fuego que causa que la cueva se cierre por unos escombros que caen***

Nina : ¡No , déjame salir ! ***Dijo mientras golpeaba la pared que la apartaba de su novio***

Crash : ¡Busca un lugar seguro... yo tengo esto bajo control!

Nina: ***Nina intento hacer pucheros nuevamente para que Crash la dejara salir... pero el tenia razón... ella no podría ser de mucha ayuda, así que decide meterse en las profundidades de la cueva*** Mierda... ***Dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la cueva ***

Crash : ***Desentierra su espada del suelo y la agarra con ambas manos*** ¡Vamos , demuéstrame de que estas hecho!

: ¡HASTA NUNCA BANDICOOT! ***Dispara su gran rayo de fuego***

Crash : _**(Vamos Bandicoot...tu puedes...solo encuentra el momento perfecto.)**_ ***Crash mira al rayo que podría acabar con su vida y justo cuando el rayo le va a dar levanta su espada para así comenzar a absorber todo el poder de este *** ¡Ni lo pienses! _**(Si sigo así...no soportare el poder del rayo...)**_ ***Crash comienza a moverse hacia atrás por el gran poder del rayo *** _**(¡No! ¡He llegado muy lejos como para morir así!)**_ ¡Graaah! ***Comienza a caminar hacia mientras mantiene su espada firme para que asi pueda absorber completamente el poder del rayo *** Fin... ***La espada absorbe completamente el rayo y al ser demasiada energía la espada incrementa su tamaño, de tal manera que es lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle una gran herida a *** Del... ***Comienza a correr hacia *** ¡Juego!

: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ***Dijo sorprendido al ver que Crash pudo absorber toda esa energía***

 _ **\- Crash se monta sobre las patas de Dingodile , luego clava su espada gigante en su rodilla para hacer que se arrodille de dolor , desentierra su espada y comienza a correr por la espalda de la cual es muy larga pues es un gigante se podría calcular que de unos 6.5 metros de alto -**_

Crash : ¡Jaque mate! ***Corre por el hombro de y luego pasa por el cuello para así posicionar su espada horizontalmente de tal manera que le rebane el cuello***

: M-Maldito. ***Pone sus manos en su cuello para intentar detener el sangrado*** No moriré solo ***Aprieta un botón que inicia la autodestrucción de su tanque de combustible, el cual al ser tan grande podría crear una explosión de magnitudes impresionantes ***

Crash : ***Escala el cuello de rápidamente y Clava su espada en su cráneo***

 _ **\- Y desde lejos se puede ver como va a caer al suelo sin vida alguna al agua y Crash agarra su espada y se desliza por la espalda de para luego caer al suelo y correr hacia la cueva donde esta Nina -**_

Crash : Nina! ***Rompe la pared con su espada, la cual ya no está del mismo tamaño que hace unos momentos 'pero tiene la energía suficiente como para romper la pared*** ¿¡Nina dónde estás? ***Se escucha desde lejos un eco de Nina llamando a Crash* ¡Ya voy Nina!**

Nina : ¡Crash! ***Besa a Crash en los labios y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello *** ¿Como lo derrotaste?

Crash : Nina...necesitamos salir de aquí.

Nina : ¿Que sucede? ***Dijo confundida , pues piensa que ya todo termino***

Crash : Nega Dingodile inicio el conteo de autodestrucción de su tanque inflamable ***Dijo mientras miraba a Nina con ojos de preocupación***

Nina : Mi tele transportador solo tiene carga para llevarnos a las costas de ...pero la magnitud de la explosión podría hacer un tsunami que llegaría en unos 15 minutos.

 _ **\- Y Desde lejos se ve como el tanque de comienza a decir 15 minutos segundos.**_

Crash : La otra opción que tenemos es esperar a que Aku-Aku venga.

 _ **\- 14 : 30**_

Nina : ¡No hay tiempo! ***Pone las coordenadas de Beach ***

 _ **\- 14 : 15**_

Crash : ¡Vámonos ya!

 _ **\- 14 : 10**_

Nina : ***Le agarra la mano a Crash y se tele transporta junto con él a Beach***

 _ **\- 14 : 00**_

Crash : C-Como es eso posible ***Dijo al percatarse que Iceberg Lab está muy cerca de la isla y cada vez se acerca más... como máximo 15 kilómetros a la redonda seria la capacidad de destruccion de la bomba y en esos 21 segundos faltantes se volverían 16km... Pero lamentablemente la explosión los alcanzaría por 4 km...*** Ahora que se supone que hagamos. ***Dijo mientras miraba a Nina con tristeza***

 _ **\- Y Desde lejos se puede ver a un Samuray diciendo...**_

Samuray : _**Esto es apenas es el comienzo de la Senda del Guerrero Crash... y esta es tu primera prueba... tienes 2 opciones... 1 la salvaría a ella y es la más probable y la otra... es arriesgarte no solo tu vida sino la de ella para que se salven.**_


	13. Carrera contra el tiempo

_**\- Quedan solo 14 minutos para que Crash y Nina hallen la forma de escapar o se les ocurra una idea que podría salvarles de la explosión.**_

Crash : _**( No hay otra forma , tengo que sacrificarme...pero no le puedo hacer eso a Nina , tengo que encontrar una forma para que ella pueda alejarse )**_ Nina...Tu y yo sabemos que yo tengo la llave para detener esa catástrofe y solo hay una manera de evitar esa explos **-*Es interrumpido por Nina que ya comienza a llorar , pues... ella sabe hacia dónde va todo eso**

Nina : NO! ***Dijo antes de romper en llanto *** Por favor no... No lo hagas... encontraremos otra manera ***Dijo entre lágrimas y mientras se aferraba al brazo izquierdo de Crash***

Crash : ***Se inclina un poco para así estar a la Altura de Nina y le toma suavemente de la barbilla *** Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado ... jamás pensé que encontraría a una chica tan hermosa y tan simpática como tu Nina... Te amo. ***Dijo Crash con lágrimas en sus ojos ... pues el mismo sabía que esta podría ser la última vez que podría ver a Nina***

Nina : ***Se abalanza hacia Crash y lo comienza a besar...pero para su sorpresa este ya tenía un plan para ir a Iceberg Lab***

Crash : ***Mientras Besa a Nina la agarra de la cintura y le comienza a quitar lentamente el cinturón de tele transportación*** P-Perdóname. ***Le arrebata el cinturón de tele transportación a Nina y coloca las coordenadas a Iceberg Lab a una velocidad impresionante que no le da tiempo para reaccionar a Nina ***

Nina : ¡CRASH! ***Cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar fuertemente***

 _ **... Beach...**_

Coco : Mierda! ***Dijo al ver que Tiger estaba teniendo la misma metamorfosis que tuvo *** Ese no es el Tiny que conocemos verdad Aku?

Aku-Aku : No es el que conocemos , ese Tiny que vez allí es una clonación del Tiny que conocemos y esta corrompido con Mojo oscuro , eso explicaría porque se está transformando.

Tiger : ¡Coco morir bajo las manos de Tiny , Ahora! ***Golpea el suelo haciendo que se haga un temblor pequeño, que ocasiona que Coco se caiga y este a merced de Tiny , pero para su suerte Aku-Aku la tele transporta un poco hacia atrás para así esquivar otro golpe al suelo por parte de que la pudo haber aplastado***

Aku-Aku : Coco , ya no tengo energía para tele transportarte o darte escudo.

Coco : ¡Entonces será mejor que te vayas , porque estoy segura que ese monstruo no caerá tan fácilmente!

: ¡ARRGHH! ***Gimió de dolor al sentir que le quemaron los tobillos***

Uka-Uka : ***Lanza otro rayo laser hacia pero esta vez apunto a su brazo izquierdo*** ¡Sera mejor que te vayas de aqui Bandicoot o me ayudes con este tigre!

Coco : ¡Alla voy!

 _ ***Coco corre hacia donde esta Uka-Uka para que luego este la meta en una burbuja de mojo oscuro y la lance hacia el hombro de Tiger , Coco activa un brazalete en su muñeca derecha que le otorga momentáneamente más fuerza física y le da un golpe de karate en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Tiger haciendo que caiga inconsciente , justo en ese momento Uka-Uka atrapa a Coco nuevamente en otra burbuja de mojo oscura y la coloca en el suelo ***_

Coco : ¿Por que nos ayudas , se supone que eres el villano? ***Dijo Coco confundida***

Uka-Uka : ¡Porque yo soy el que va a destruir todo en el mundo y no dejare que otro idiota me quite mi trabajo! ***Dijo un poco enfurecido Uka-Uka*** Y si yo fuera tu iría buscando refugio

Coco : ¿Por qué debería buscar refugio? ***Dijo curiosa Coco***

Uka-Uka : No sé si te habrás dado cuenta , pero el inútil de tu hermano derroto a un Clon de Dingodile corrompido por el mojo oscuro y al derrotarle hizo que Nega Dingodile activara la explosión de su tanque gigante de combustible

Coco : ¡¿Y dónde están Crash y Nina?! ***Pregunto asustada Coco***

Uka-Uka : Nina ya está segura... pero tu hermano fue a detener la bomba.

Coco : Es imposible que la detenga , tengo que evitar que detenerle! ***Coco iba a correr a hacia donde se encuentra su moto de agua para así ir a Iceberg Lab, pero Uka-Uka la detiene encerrándola en otra burbuja de mojo oscuro*** ¡Déjame ir!

Uka-Uka : No te puedo permitir que vayas , tú y Nina son la clave para detener todo este desastre de mojo oscuro ***Comienza a arrastrar a Coco hacia la cueva más cercana***

Coco : ¡NO , DEJAME IR **!*Comienza a llorar y golpear la burbuja de mojo oscuro*** ¡CRAAASH!

 _ **...Iceberg Lab...**_

Crash : ¿¡Maldición , no hay ninguna forma de detener este iceberg!? ***Escucha unos pasos y desenvaina su espada*** ¡Sal de allí cobarde!...¿Q-Que? ¿C-Como es posible? ***Dijo en shock Crash al ver aquella persona que le ha causado tantos problemas en la vida***

Cortex: Si yo fuera tu escondería el arma y me haría a un lado para que me dejes detener la isla ***Mira fijamente al Bandicoot*** ¿De dónde sacaste esa arma? ***Pregunto sin importarle atención de que su némesis ya podía hablar***

Crash : ¡Y-Yo te mate , es imposible que estés vivo! ***Aun en estado de shock***

Cortex : Temo decirte...que solo mataste a otro clon creado por los gemelos malvados.

Crash : Me tienes que estar jodiendo ***Dijo con frustración Crash***

Cortex: ***Comienza a escribir unos comandos en la computadora central de Iceberg Lab***

 _ ***Se escucha como el Iceberg se detiene de la nada y comienza a alejarse de la Beach***_

Crash : Hay una bomba que va a estallar. ¿Alguna idea de cómo detenerla? ***Envaina su espada***

Cortex : Ya la revise , no hay forma de detener la explosión... y esa no es una bomba cualquiera...es una bomba de mojo oscuro , si llega a explotar todo los seres vivos y vegetación se corromperán.

Crash : _**(Si es Mojo oscuro la puedo detener... pero , puede que no sobreviva a tanta energia.)**_ Se cómo detenerla.

Cortex : ¿Cómo? ***Pregunto Cortex curioso, pues, él no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo detener esa bomba***

Crash : Fácil **...*Le da el cinturón de tele transportación a Cortex y comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación*** Tengo que sacrificarme. ***Sale de la habitación***

 _ **...Próximamente: Capitulo 14: Un Sacrificio heroico.**_


	14. Sacrificio heroico

**-Crash POV**

 _ **\- No podía creer lo que en verdad iba a hacer a continuación, iba a sacrificarme... eso no sucede de la noche a la mañana, de hecho, jamás he estado en una situación así y no sé cómo demonios acabara todo esto si yo no estoy aquí para salvar el mundo. -**_

Cortex : ¡¿Tu harás que _ **?! - Dijo con tono de incredulidad, jamás pensé que Cortex reaccionaria así ante yo decir eso... de hecho, pensé que se volvería feliz y no que se volvería... am... ¿Triste?-**_

Crash : Tal como lo dije , me voy a sacrificar _ **... - Desenvaino mi espada y se la muestro a Cortex -**_ Esta espada que vez , no es una espada cualquiera , es una espada con poderes antiguos ... los cuales son absorber todo tipo de energía , ya sea mojo , fuego , etc... En pocas palabras... esto podría absorber el mojo oscuro que emitiría la bomba al estallar _ **. - Me alejo 5 pasos de Cortex y no creo lo que voy a decir -**_ Dispárame con tu arma.

Cortex : Bueno... si con eso quieres demostrar tu teoría , con mucho gusto _**\- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa , dios ... el idiota sí que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida le da. -**_

 _ **\- Cortex dispara y yo interpongo mi espada para defenderme del rayo de su arma y mi espada comienza a chispear electricidad verde -**_

Crash : ¿Vez? y por si te preguntas que puedo hacer con la energía absorbida... _**\- Hago un corte con mi espada hacia la derecha y noto como sale una onda de energía verde de ella ... que hasta atravesó un máximo de 4 pinos en su trayectoria. -**_

Cortex: Crash... Seré tu némesis, pero, tu y yo sabemos que no sabes controlar eso al cien por ciento _ **\- Cortex mete un mini cristal en su arma y apunta hacia mí -**_ Disparare 100 balas Crash, asegúrate de absorberlas todas, tenemos que ver cuánto de energía puede resistir esa espadita tuya.

 _ **-Dicho esto, Córtex descargo toda la energía de su arma en dispararme a lo cual respondí en absorber toda la energía... luego de eso, algo extraño y sorprendente sucedió... Con tan solo hacer un corte pude ver como una onda grandísima de energía salió de la espada, no obstante, tengo que descargarla por lo que... la clavo en el suelo y pues... quién lo diría, a un rango de 10 metros a la redonda todo el piso se electrifico y de repente... escucho un sonido que me puso los pelos de punta -**_

Cortex y Crash : ¡Mierda! _**\- Dijimos al unísono al escuchar el horrendo tic tac de los 50 segundos faltantes antes de que la bomba estallara.-**_

Cortex : Crash... ¿Estás seguro de esto? _**-Dijo mi némesis con un tono de preocupación... pues aun así seamos enemigos... lo que sucedió hace tiempo no se nos borra de la mente pues ... vaya ... sí que somos un buen equipo juntos.-**_

Crash : Si , y Cortex...

Cortex : ¿Si? _**\- Comienza a poner las coordenadas de un lugar secreto... supongo que el lugar en donde está escondida Nina, Coco y Aku-Aku.-**_

Crash : Cuida de Nina por mi ... dile que lo siento ... que no había otra _**opción - Me comienzo a dirigir hacia la bomba y me paro enfrente de ella con una distancia de 15 metros - Volteo y veo como Cortex asienta la cabeza con un gesto en su cara de " Ooook... Nina te odia y no sé por qué demonios quieres que le diga eso de tu parte...y luego presiona el botón del cinturón, para así tele transportarse hacia donde sea que fuera su destino"**_

 **-Cortex POV**

 _ **...En un lugar de la selva de Beach...**_

Cortex : Un momento... Una persona solo le diría eso a la persona con la que estaría... ese maldito _ **...- Crash... si llegas a escuchar esto y sobrevives de esa maldita explosión...-**_ ¡MALDITO BANDICOOT!

 **-Crash POV**

 _ **-En iceberg Lab-**_

Crash : Vaya... no sé porque... pero siento que alguien me acaba de maldecir _ **. - Y aquí es donde todo acaba...-**_

 _ **\- 5 -**_

 _ **-4 -**_

 _ **-3-**_

 _ **-2-**_

 _ **-1-**_

Crash : Mierda ... esto va a doler... _**\- Sujeto a mi espada con mis 2 manos y la coloco enfrente mia**_

 **-Point of View de todos...**

 _ **...En alguna cueva...**_

 _ **¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Nina y Coco: Crash... ***Comienzan a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos ***

Aku-Aku : Suerte...hijo mío.

 _ **...En algún lugar de Beach...**_

Cortex : Tal vez no crea esto pero...ya no sé quién es Neo Cortex si no hay un Bandicoot que le interrumpa sus planes...Suerte viejo amigo. *** Se adentra más en la selva ***

 _ **-¿Enserio creias que esto iba a terminar asi , yo muriendo y los demás sin esperanzas de ganarle a los gemelos malvados ? ¡Ja!...Esto es solo la punta del iceberg amigo –**_

 _-_ Crash POV

Crash : Argh...¿Dónde estoy? _**\- Escucho el eco de mi voz múltiples veces y veo hacia mis alrededores, no encuentro nada salvo oscuridad y niebla densa... -**_ Un momento... ¿Ese soy yo? _**\- Me acerco a la figura que se parece a mí y cuando voy a poner mi mano en su hombro... se voltea rápidamente , me empuja y luego solo se queda parado mirándome ... puedo observar que es mi yo...¿Malvado? -**_

: Jajajaja _**\- Escucho su risa demoniaca y ya creo pensar hacia dónde va todo esto- Bienvenido a la dimensión de los espíritus Crash...-Estira su mano y maldije al ver cómo le llego una espada llena de mojo de oscuro -**_ Veras... Salvaste a de la bomba de Mojo oscuro, pero, tu cuerpo no resistió tanta energía oscura y la espada tal como dice la leyenda, salvara a su salvador de cualquier situación en que ponga su vida en peligro **...- Para en seco y me mira con cara de sorpresa -** ¿Qué? ¿No sabías de la leyenda?

Crash : Primero no sé de qué carajos estás hablando y segundo _**\- Estiro mi mano y tal como lo esperaba llega mi espada hacia mi mano y la agarro -**_ Ve al grano , no tengo tiempo que perder.

: Sí que lo tienes , pues... solo uno de nosotros saldrá de aquí con vida _**-Veo como agarra su espada y siento sus intenciones de correr hacia a mí para atacarme -**_ La espada al absorber tanto mojo oscuro... Creo una entidad tuya negativa _**\- Sonríe como loco maniático -**_ Esa entidad soy yo y para tu sorpresa... solo 1 saldrá vivo de aquí pues... por más obvio que parezca... Yo no pienso compartir un cuerpo _ **\- Oh Genial...Estoy en una dimensión que no sé dónde putas queda...Al parecer estoy en el limbo y para rematar...Tengo que pelear contra mí mismo...Oh viejo, este día se pone cada vez peor. -**_

 **... Lo sé... Tal vez estén algo parecidos a esto :**

Chico(a) random : WTF! Que alguien me explique esta mierda! El nombre del fic se refiere a Nina Cortex y en la descripción hay un dialogo de Crash diciendo como se pudo enamorar de ella y ahora el autor de mierda de este fic pone al parecer una leyenda de una espada legendaria , un samuray allí del cual no se sabe nada y una dimensión ¿¡de los espíritus?! ¿¡Desde cuando esta historia de romance y acción se volvió en una historia de Sci- Fi!? ¡A la mierda! ***Tira la computadora al suelo y recarga una escopeta*** Ese autor va a morir.

 **Tranquilos n.n... Yo explicare todo lo relacionado con la espada y esa dimensión... no me maten por favor _... solo denme 2 capítulos y explicare toda la leyenda y la importancia de la espada en el fic.**


	15. Una Batalla en el Limbo de los Muertos ?

_**Capítulo 15 : Una batalla en el limbo de los muertos.**_

 _ **\- Típico, te sacrificas para salvar a tus seres queridos junto al hogar en el que has vivido toda tu vida, en donde haz experimentado múltiples aventuras con los mismos enemigos y en algunos casos como este con enemigos nada normales... Potenciados de Mojo oscuro...Dije que esto era la punta del Iceberg y lo es pues todo esto me llevara a un antiguo enemigo que vencí, pero creo que vino por mas y no dejare que eso suceda.**_

: Verás , técnicamente tenemos las mismas habilidades excepto por el hecho de que _**-Comienza a potenciar su espada de energía oscura , por alguna razón siento como mi espada también comienza a exaltarse de un tipo de energía parecido a la suya...-**_ MI energía es oscura , por lo visto la tuya es de la naturaleza , la de los seres vivos , la de la voluntad mejor digamos energía lumínica _**-Se pone en una pose ofensiva , ya se hacia dónde va todo esto. -**_ Si podemos estar en el mismo cuerpo, pero dudo que nuestra cordura resista todo eso...Lamentablemente este es tu final como héroe Cash Bandicoot , será exquisito el hacer sufrir a tus seres queridos y dominar el mundo poco a poco HAHAHAHAHAHA _**\- Ríe como maniático el bastardo , será mejor que lo calle de una vez por todas-**_

Crash : Muy bien _**-Me posiciono en una pose defensiva , pues al no saber cómo serán sus ataques , no tengo como ir a la ofensiva... Sería ir hacia un campo de batalla con los ojos vendados, no tiene sentido alguno el hacer eso-**_ Atácame, basura.

: Basura serás tu cuando todo esto acabe HAHAHAHAH! _**\- Nega Crash comienza a hacer cortes horizontales y algunos intentos de rebanarme verticalmente para mi suerte y por alguna razón mis sentidos se han agudizados de tal modo que lo pueda detener fácilmente, intento cortarlo con un movimiento horizontal, pero es bloqueado para mi mala suerte -**_ Eso es todo? ¿Enserio piensas que con esa habilidad me vencerás? ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es demasiado fácil! _**-Por alguna razón, su espada se obtiene un tono terrorífico, como la de un demonio que quiere apoderarse de todo, la espada emana un rojo sangriento y un gris intenso que parece a la ceniza que yace en el infierno-**_

Crash : No me rendiré tan fácil _**-Me abalanzo e intento hacer una estocada hacia su abdomen pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba allí , ahora estaba a mi espalda. Pensé que era mi fin, pero por alguna razon una máscara familiar se me apareció. -**_ ¿Aku Aku? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que estoy en el limbo!

Aku-Aku : Exacto , pero soy un semi-dios prácticamente Crash , tengo el poder de entrar a estos dominios...Sera mejor terminar esto de una vez por todas el tiempo que pierdas acá será el mismo tiempo que perderás en el mundo físico. ¡Apúrate Crash!

 _ **-Dicho esto, inicio todo ... Siento como el vigor de la batalla y mi valor incrementa, más que todo mis ganas de salvar a mis seres queridos de todo esto...Mis ganas de Salvar a Nina. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso mi espada comenzó a brillar de un color verde azulado brillante. ¿Sera que según tus sentimientos y según la energía que absorbas la espada cambiara?**_

Crash : Esto termina ahora maldita sea! _**\- Salto y clavo mi espada en el suelo, al clavarla electrifico al Nega Crash aturdiéndolo para así volverlo vulnerable temporalmente, corro rápidamente para luego crear diagonal hacia la derecha para así cortarlo desde su abdomen hasta su brazo derecho, alzo mis espadas para así crear otra onda de choque que lo aturde nuevamente y le hago una estocada en el corazón-**_

: Crees que esto es el fin ? ¿ENSERIO CREES QUE ESTO ES EL FIN? ¡BICHO NARANJA ERES UN CAPULLO! ¡ESTAS EN MI DOMINIO Y TENGO MAS PODER IMBECIL! ¡Y SI TIENES OSCURIDAD AUN EN TU CORAZON SEGUIRE EXISTIENDO JAJAJAJAJA _**\- ¡Al escuchar vi que eso tuvo razón... ¡He cometido mis errores al confiar en mis enemigos, al haber intentado pensar que ellos si cambiarían, pero nunca fue así...Avecés solo cometía errores por mi inocencia...PERO NO MAS! -**_ ¡¿Que carajos?! ¡Porque ya no tengo más poder!

Crash : Porque Yo cambiare , ya no seré el mismo chico de antes! ¡Ya no seré el mismo marsupial anaranjado inocente! ¡ESTE ES TU FIN! _**-Y hago un corte circular al mismo tiempo que me deslizaba...Creando una onda de choque que lo corto a la mitad, dejando así en el suelo sus piernas y su torso en diferentes lugares**_

 _ **: -Escupe Sangre violentamente en sus últimos instantes de vida-**_ IMBECIL! ¡No sabes lo que has hecho! ¡Tarde o temprano yo seré el dueño de tu cuerpo! ¡Yo gobernare a la tierra y a todos sus malditos habitantes! ¡Porque al fin y al cabo Crash YO SOY TU Y SEGUN LAS ACCIONES QUE HAGAS YO PREVALECERE O FALLECERE, SERA MEJOR QUE HAGAS MEJOR TUS DECISIONES BANDICOOT CABRON! _ **-Luego de decir eso, no murió sino más bien se esfumo con un "Puf" y ya...-**_

Crash : Aku , que nos espera ahora? _**-Le pregunto a lo que vi como mi figura paterna durante mucho tiempo-**_

Aku-Aku : Nos espera una gran aventura Crash , en donde tendrás que pelear de nuevo por salvar la tierra. -Dijo la máscara antes de abrir un portal en donde podía ver muy bien una no muy destruida Beach- Vamos Crash. Es hora de volver.

Crash : Si , hora de volver... _ **-Dije antes de entrar al portal-.**_

-0-

 _ **-Sí, me tarde mucho en actualizar debido a que llevo algunas otras historias las cuales son sobre un juego llamado LOL , lamentablemente esas historias me quitaron mucho tiempo y no pude actualizar esta historia , como verán he intentado mejorar lo que es los puntos de vista , en eso me enfoque en este capítulo , espero que les guste... Iré actualizando de vez en cuando esto , vale ? ¡Que tengan un buen día!**_


End file.
